Hearts of War
by Angelique Collins
Summary: After the Golden Trio abandons Ginny to search for the Horcruxes Ginny goes to an unlikely ally for answers and heals her heart along the way. SSGW
1. Chapter 1

Summary:After the Golden Trio abandons Ginny to search for the Horcruxes Ginny goes to an unlikely ally for answers and heals her heart along the way.

SS/GW pairing.

Ginny awoke with a start the morning after Bill and Fluer's wedding. It was dawn. Ginny looked at the bed next to her to find it empty.

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny thought outload to herself. She heard noises downstairs and decided to investigate. As she decended the stairs the voices grew louder.

"I don't care what I said last night. There is no way I am going to allow Ginny to come with us. I love her too much to put her in that danger. We will leave now so we will be gone when she gets up." Harry said.

"Harry, she will never forgive us. She is a strong witch and a capable fighter. Surely having her with us along the way is better than a broken heart." Hermione replied.

"I'm with Harry, we leave now." Said Ron. Hermione nodded.

With that the Trio left the Burrow. Ginny followed close behind. "You are not leaving me here you bastards. I am going to fight besided you whether you like it or not." Ginny shouted.

Harry turned around. "_Pertificus Totalis_" He replied. Ginny went stiff as her heart broke. "I am sorry Gin. You will understand someday. When I win this war we will be together. We'll get married and start a real family. For that to happen I need you safe. I love you. Goodbye."

"Harry you just can't leave her here." Hermione said.

"She will be fine. Mrs. Weasely will find her in a few hours. Let's go." Harry replied.

Three hours later… Mrs. Weasely found Ginny and performed the counterspell. She lead Ginny to the kitchen and gave her hot cocco as Ginny recounted the morning's events.

"I'm sorry Ginny. You are better off here. I can't take losing you too." Said Mrs. Weasely.

Ginny's voice became hard and emotionless as she replied, "I will never forgive Harry, Ron, or Hermione. If I ever see them again they will wish Voldermort killed them." Mrs. Weasely shuttered. "Stop mum, say it with me Voldermort or do you prefer Tom. There is nothing to fear; he is nothing. If he wants to kill me then he should just get it over with because I am coming after him anyway I can." Ginny rose from the table and climbed the stairs leaving her mother at the kitchen table shouting her name.

Later that night, when all in the house was sleeping, Ginny rose from her bed. She had packed a bag that day one she had a plan. She shrunk the bag, silently thanking Merlin that the ban on underaged magic was lifted in loo of the war. She set off to the one person she knew would understand or at least wouldn't turn her away. When Mrs. Weasely went to wake Ginny up in the morning she found her gone. "Godspeed child" she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

Around 2 am Ginny found herself in front of a small cottage in a muggle town called Spinner's End; she had unshrunk her bag when outside the town. She knew the auror's were unable tofind him here but they were looking for magic and she knew that he knew better than to leave a magical trace when attempting to hid out. She silently prayed that the town was all muggle. She prayed that she could find him hear as he promised all those years ago.

She knocked on the door. It opened to find Ginny with a dagger pressed to her throat. On the other side of the door was Serverus Snape. His face was expressionless. "Who are you?" he said with an equally expressionless voice, "Full name."

She stared at him with masked eyes. "Ginerva Molly Weasely."

"Who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Serverus asked with searching eyes.

"I did." She replied.

Snape lowered his dagger. In a flash, Ginny raised one of her own. "Who are you?" she asked. "Full name." She demanded with a smirk.

"Severus Aries Snape." Severus replied.

"Why did you kill Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Because he asked me too." Serverus said.

Ginny lowered her dagger. "It is good to see you again Serverus."

"As it is you Gin. Come inside."

Serverus lead Ginny through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. "How long will you be staying this time Gin?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Same as always, until you get sick of me or until school starts." Ginny replied.

"I will never get sick of you Gin, never." Serverus said. He followed up the statement with a kiss. Then he took her bag and brought it to the bureau. He turned around and embraced her once more. "Get ready for bed Angel. We can work everthing else out in the morning."

As Ginny climbed into the black silk sheets. Serverus turned to look at her. Her long wavy red hair cascaded down her back. The white nightgown left nothing to the imagination. He held her close and kissed her soundly. They drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	2. Wards and Visions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 2 – Wards, Unexpected Houseguests, and Visions

Ginny awoke early the next morning and decided to cook breakfast. She went in the kitchen and began work. Before long the sweet scents of breakfast filled the cottage. Ginny heard footsteps behind her, but thought nothing of it as she knew Serverus would awaken to the banquet she prepared. Thus she was surprised when she turned around to find herself staring in stale grey eyes.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked unable to hide her shock.

"Weaselette." Draco sneered.

"Aw, now Malfoy be nice or I will not allow you to have any of this lovely breakfast that I have just prepared." Ginny said as if she were a mother reprimanding a child.

"How do I know it is not poisoned. What are you doing here anyway?" Draco replied as he wearily eyed the food.

"Why would I poison it when I didn't even know you would be here?" Ginny retorted.

Draco moved past Ginny without answering. He could not remember the last time he had a full meal. He sat at the kitchen table and waited to be served.

"There are blueberry pancakes, french toast, sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the table feel free to serve yourself. Are there any other housemates I should be made aware of other than yourself?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh I think I will let you be surprised. What are you doing here Weasely?" Draco responded.

"That is between Ginerva and myself Draco. It most certainly does not concern you." Serverus said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked to Ginny and gave her a peck on the lips. Draco dropped his jaw in shock. Then Serverus took his seat at the head of the table and began filling his plate. "To answer your question Gin, Wormtail lives in the basement. The Dark Lord was gracious enough to provide him to me as a servant for my duties."

"Draco, Miss Weasely will be staying in our company until the next school term begins. I trust you will make her feel welcome." Serverus informed Draco with a look and tone that left no room for disagreement. Then he directed his gaze toward Ginny. His eyes became soft as well as his tone. "Draco is currently my ward. His inability to kill Dumbledore left is effectiveness as a Death Eater in question. His mother's death was his punishment for his failure. As such I was appointed as his guardian and was able to convince the Dark Lord to allow me to train Draco in the fine art of potions and healing."

"I see." Replied Ginny. She turned to Draco and asked "How are you studies going Mr. Malfoy?"

"Fine." Draco replied in his confusion. Why was Snape telling Ginny his personal business? Who was she to him?

Behind Serverus someone cleared their throat. Ginny looked up from her seat at Serverus's right to see Wormtail standing behind Serverus with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hello Scabbers. Or do you prefer Wormtail?" Ginny greeted Peter Pettigrew.

"Miss Weasely?" Wormtail asked in surprise.

"Hole in one, Wormtail. Do sit down and have some breakfast." Ginny responded.

Wormtail looked to Snape for confirmation. With a scowl Snape extended his hand to the seat at Draco's left. Wormtail sat and helped himself to breakfast all the time looking at Ginny with a look of puzzlement on his face.

When breakfast was completed Serverus invited Ginny to join Draco and him for lessons. In truth he did not want to leave Ginny to Wormtail's devices. In the basement of the cottage was a large laboratory filled with a the ingredients and utensils a potion master could wish for.

"Years ago when I set this cottage up as a safe house I set wards to give the cottage the appearance of a worn down shack to anyone who was not invited. I also set the wards to disguise any magic. As such you can preform magic within the cottage without fear of being found by the aurors." Serverus informed Ginny as they walked through the dungeons. Ginny peered in the rooms and saw muggles lying on the floor.

Serverus saw where Ginny's gaze had wondered and spoke before Ginny could ask questions. "Those are specimens for Draco to practice with and experiment on; they are given to Draco after the Death Eaters are finished having their fun with them." Ginny nodded and decided not to comment.

As the day progress into night Ginny acted as a doting wife toward Serverus, confusing all but the two of them. Ginny found herself sipping hot cocco in the kitchen during the middle of the night. Serverus awoke to find his bed empty. He walked downstairs to find her staring off into space.

"What are you thinking of, my love?" Serverus startled Ginny from her daydreaming.

"I was thinking of the first time we talked as people not as a student and a professor. Do you remember Serverus?" Ginny asked.

"How can I forget?" Serverus responded as he sat next to Ginny. She poured him a glass of hot cocco.

Flashback October 1993 – Ginny's Second Year 

Ginny awoke with a start. She heard screaming. It took her a moment to realize the screaming was coming from her. At the beginning of the year Professor Dumbledore had given her her own room to deal with the nightmares without inconveniencing the other students. Ginny left her room and set off for the kitchens. She needed something to calm her nerves.

The tears in her eyes distorted her vision. She walked into something solid and realized a moment too late that the object was Professor Snape.

"Miss Weasely, is there a good reason why are out of bed in the middle of the night?" Snape asked with a sneer.

Ginny looked up into Snape's midnight black eyes. She responded with the last thing Snape would ever expect. "It depends on your definition of a good reason, sir. I… would you be will to join me in the kitchens, Sir. I… I need to talk to you."

Snape looked into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and discovered she was serious. "Very well Miss Weasely, follow me." Snape said, his curiosity getting the better of him. It was the first time a Gryffindor ever came to him with a problem.

Ginny followed Snape into the kitchens. Dobby appeared before them and asked "What can I get you Miss Weezy, Professor?"

"Hot cocco please Dobby." Ginny replied with a weak smile. "The same." Snape said.

Ginny and Snape sat at a near by table. "Well Miss Weasely?" Snape said impatiently.

Ginny looked into his eyes and said "Professor I have never told anyone any of this before. No one has ever asked, but I feel you will understand. I don't know why, I just do."

It was at that moment that Snape knew she was going to open up about the chamber. He felt honored that she would come him about it.

"My family… they pretend it never happened. If they pretend then they can fool themselves into believing that _It_ never happened; that I am not tainted. I am Professor. Oh, I wish to the heavens that I never wrote in that diary. I wish I had never told him my thoughts and dreams. If I hadn't…. If I was wiser…. If I had known then no one would have been hurt. Do you know what it is like to wait to die? To know that your time is coming and to be incapable to do anything about it? To know that you caused others pain and not be able to attone for your sins?"

Serverus waited patiently for her to continue. He knew there was more.

"No one has ever asked me what happened in the chamber. No one cares. I deserve no better I know that. He… he hasn't left me Professor. His stain is with me all the time." Ginny rolled up her left sleeve. On her left forearm was the Dark Mark. "He put this on me as I lay dying in the chamber. I can speak parseltongue, read minds, block others out. I don't even need a wand. Look." Ginny waved her hand and a chocolate chip cookie came to her. She did not utter a word.

"I see him everytime I close my eyes Professor. He laughs at me and tells me that I am his servant, his slave. I fought him off as long as I could before… when he possessed me. I will fight him again. Dumbledore says that they kept it quite. That no one but a select few know that I opened the Chamber of Secrets. Then tell me Professor, why do they all avoid me. Why does my family look at me with pity in their eyes instead of love." She said her voice steadily rising. "I want my life back!" She yelled.

Professor Snape took her in his arms and held her as tight as he could. She broke down in his arms. When her sobs calmed down he loosened her hold on her. "Miss Weasely, I am going to show you something but you have to allow me to explain before you pass judgement." He said as he looked deep into her eyes. He rolled up his left sleeve. On his left forearm was the Dark Mark. "I understand better than anyone what you are and were going through. Older and wiser wizards than you have been duped into his service." With that he told her everything. He told her that he joined the Dark Lord in a quest to study the dark arts but became nothing more than a puppet. He told her his role in the death of Harry Potter's parents. He told her how Dumbledore gave him is life and freedom back and the dangerous game he played as a double agent for the light.

As the night wore on Ginny and Snape came to an understanding. Neither one of them told another soul of what was said that night. They became confidants and friends. As Professor Snape led Ginny to her dorm they talked about quidditch and classes. They stopped outside the portrait that lead to Ginny's room. Ginny turned to Professor Snape and said "Goodnight Professor." Professor," she called as he turned to walk away, "you can call me Ginny."

Severus turned back to Ginny and gave her a tight lip smile. He said "Goodnight Ginny, when we are not in class you can address me as Serverus."

Present Day – July 1997 

Over the years Serverus's and Ginny's relationship grew into friendship and eventually lovers.

"In never regretted confiding in you that night or any of the other nights afterwards. I don't know what I would have become if I hadn't ran into you that night." Ginny said as she looked into Serverus's eyes.

Serverus smiled at her and said "I love you Ginny."

Ginny kissed him and said "I love you too. I always have. I know what I promised you, but there is no point in spending time with all those other men. I know you are the only one who has my heart. The only one I want to be with. I don't care about the danger. I want to be with you."

Serverus looked deep into her eyes and said "Are you sure my love?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Ginny responded.

"What about Mr. Potter?" Serverus asked.

Ginny sighed. "He and I have a score to settle. That is for another day. For now let's go to bed and pretend that he doesn't exist."

Serverus smiled at Ginny and said "Lead the way." Ginny led Serverus up the stairs for a night of passion and love. Let the morning bring what it may; they had tonight.

Meanwhile….

As Molly Weasely lay in bed believing that her powerful daughter was acting as a hidden guardian for the trio, Harry sat outside a room keeping guard. In truth he was thrown out of the room that he paid for the three of them to spend the night in so Ron and Hermione could have some alone time.

He occupied his mind with ways to earn Ginny's forgiveness and love. He would start small with an apology. He knew it was not enough but at least it would get the ball rolling. He planned grand guestures. He planned the proposal. He planned the wedding. He planned his entire life with her. He wanted a full family like the Weasely's and with the Potter and Black inheritances he knew that they would want for nothing. He would work as an auror and she would stay home with the children.

It never crossed his mind that another would win her heart. If another began courting her he believed that the second that she realized he was back she would dump that suitor in a bat of an eye.

He believed that when he defeated Voldermort and had is revenge against Snape she would welcome him with open arms as a hero.

One moment his mind's eyes pictured her in a white wedding dress. The next he had a vision.

Ginny stood on a dais. The final battle all around her. She wore a green gown with a diamond tiara on her head. She looked at Harry and said "This way Harry. It won't be long now."

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Ginny. Harry spoke in a hushed voice "What are you doing here Ginny?"_

"_You are not the only one who this war concerns Harry. I am here for justice." Ginny replied._

_Snape appeared around a corner. "Gin, over here. Quick!" Snape said._

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their wands. "Snape!" Harry snarled._

_Suddenly, the trio was thrown into the war. Ginny appeared infront of them. Her eyes were white as was the aura around her. "All is not as it appears Harry. Why are you here justice or venegence? Choose now for it will decide the outcome of the war."_

Harry was awoken from his vision by Ron. "Are you okay mate?"

"I'm fine Ron, just fine." Harry replied.

"Good then come in and get some sleep, we leave a dusk." Ron said as he ushered Harry into the room.

As Harry closed his eyes he saw the vision of emerald and light that was Ginny from his vision. To the image he whispered, "Goodnight my Goddess."

I hope you all liked it. Leave reviews Please!


	3. Family and Loyalties

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Thanks for the positive reviews. I appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 3 – Family and Loyalties

Three weeks passed and Serverus's demeanor improved greatly, at least in Draco's opinion. His once biting remarks and creative criticisms became thoughtful comments and suggestions that Draco was able to use in his training. Although Draco loathed to admit it, the change in Serverus was solely due to Ginny's presence. As such Draco learned to accept Ginny and begrudgingly appreciate her – especially when it came to mealtimes.

One afternoon when Ginny returned from the market Draco noticed that she was nervously clutching the paper. "What is that Ginny?" Draco inquired.

Ginny looked Draco in the eyes and sighed. "It is a copy of the Daily Prophet."

At that moment Serverus walked into the room. Ginny grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She handed the paper to Serverus. On the cover of the paper was a picture of Hogwarts. The picture portrayed the castle in ruins. The headline read "**Hogwarts Destroyed**"; the caption below the picture read "As the castle lay in ruins following a Death Eater attack Headmistress McGonagall vows to rebuild." Serverus quickly scanned the article and learned that the construction would take place immediately and the estimated date of completion would take more than two years.

Serverus could not hide the smile on his face as he said "It appears that you are here to stay Ginerva. I hope that you are not too disappointed."

"Disappointed to stay with you, never." Ginny replied. Draco inwardly sighed with relief. "It appears that hope is dwindling. If they can destroy Hogwarts… what is next? Is now where safe?"

"You are safe with me, Gin, always." Serverus said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Draco rolled his eyes and set off for the kitchen. Ginny took that as a signal. She kissed Serverus and got off the couch informing him that it was time for her to prepare lunch. She found Draco routing through the fridge. She cleared her throat and he turned around. "I am going to prepare lunch; you can help if you want" she informed Draco.

He left the kitchen in a hurry. Ginny shook her head as she watched him go.

In the middle of the night Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her usual cup of Hot Cocco. Her mark burned and she knew the men in her house would go without sleep tonight.

Serverus walked downstairs. He had woken up to find his arm burning and his bed empty. This was becoming a usual occurance for him. He walked into the kitchen with Draco on his heals. He stopped next to Ginny. "Nothing to worry about, love. We will be back soon." Draco gave Ginny a nervous smile, but said nothing.

"Be careful and come back to me. You too Draco" she said as she squeazed Serverus's hand. In a blink of an eye Serverus and Draco appeared in Riddle Manor.

Lord Voldermort sat in his throne. Wormtail stood at his left. It only took a moment for Serverus to realize that he and Draco were the only one's summoned.

"I understand that you have a most unexpected and delightful houseguest Serverus" Voldermort hissed.

"Yes, My Lord." Serverus replied as he looked at Wormtail in disgust.

It was dawn when the intoxicated Severus and Draco returned to the cottage. Draco drank for fear of losing Ginny. Serverus drank in fear of how Ginny would lose it when Severus informed her of the Dark Lord's demand.

"I will tell her. Go to bed and sleep off the booze." Severus said.

"We can't lose her Snape." Draco said with glassy eyes and slurred speech.

"We won't." Severus said firmly.

Draco nodded and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

Serverus walked into the kitchen. He knew she would be there; he knew that she could not sleep if she thought that he was in danger. How many nights did she stay awake in his rooms waiting for him to get back from a death eater meeting, an errand for the Dark Lord, or an errand for the Order?

Flashback November 1996 – Ginny's Four Year 

Serverus was grading papers at his desk in his office. Ginny sat beside him doing her homework for DADA. He looked at her and could not fathom why she would bother doing a through job on an assignment for Umbridge when she was learning worlds from the DA and from him.

Suddenly his arm burned and he cringed. He saw her flinch as she grabbed her own arm.

"He is calling you again isn't he?" She said through gritted teeth.

He hated Voldermort for putting that mark on her arm, for forcing her to live that pain even though she was not one of them.

"Yes. I have to go. Curfew is approaching you best get back to your dormitory." Serverus replied as he got up from his seat.

"No. I will stay here, finish my homework, and wait for your return. Someone needs to be here to heal you. Why you won't go to Madamn Promfey is beyond me." Ginny said as she looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Lock the door and put a charm to block light and sound. We can't afford for Umbridge to find you in here." Serverus said as he prepared to leave.

"I will; be careful" she said as he hugged him.

He held her close as he said "I will." He flooded to Riddle Manor.

He did not return until 3 am. He found her at his desk reading ahead in her studies. He was bruised a bloodied. She looked up from her studies when she heard him enter.

She took in his appearance. She already had all the healing supplies she needed on the desk in preparation for his homecoming. She knew all too well how Tom could be when his is frustrated or angry.

"What did he want this time Severus?" Ginny asked him.

He smirked at her and said "Another plan ruined by the Order. He needed an outlet for his frustrations. No one escaped his clutches without being 'Cruico'ed at least once. The members of his inner circle, such as myself, were even less fortunate."

Ginny frowned and began to heal him. When she was done she led him to the bed and climbed into the black silk sheets with him. He looked at her questioningly. She answered his unspoked question. "Just for tonight Severus; just hold me tonight."

He nodded and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Present Day – August 1997 

He found her siting at the kitchen table reading one of Draco's healing texts.

"Ginerva." Severus said in way of a greeting.

"Severus!" Ginny ran into his arms. "You are not injured" she said with a smile.

"Don't rejoice yet Gin – we have much to discuss" Severus said. He lead her to the kitchen table and informed her of the Dark Lord's demand.

The next morning Draco arose to the smell of breakfast. It was his favorite scent. Then is stomach turned as he thought of the night before. What if he never smelled those sweet scents again?

Draco arrived in the kitchen to find Severus and Ginny at the kitchen table. Ginny raised her head to see Draco walk in. She took in his sad eyes and said "It's okay Draco. There is no other way."

Draco looked at her. His face fell. "You can not be serious."

"I am. It will be okay. Have faith. Sit down and eat you breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Later that night…

Severus, Ginny, and Draco flooed to Riddle Manor. They arrived to find the entire congregation assembled. The death eaters split down the middle allowing Severus, Ginny, and Draco to approach the dais where the throne sat. When the approached the dais they say two throne present as well as a diamond tiara on a purple silk pillow.

Lord Voldermort rose from his throne when they reached the dias. "My loyal followers, I trust you will join me in the welcoming my daughter and only heir Ginerva Weasley" Voldermort's voice boomed over the crowd.

Voldermort pointed his wand toward Ginerva. Her simple black robes were transformed into silk gold robes. Voldermort extended his hand to Ginerva who joined him on the platform. He took the tiara off the pillow and placed in on Ginny's head. "I crown you Princess Ginerva Riddle."

Suddenly classical music blared over the crowd from music that played with only the single tap of Voldermort's wand. A grand ball was underway. Voldermort extended his hand to Ginny who joined him in a waltz. After the dance was finished Voldermort retired to his throne and Ginny turned to face a death eater – one that she knew all too well. "Hello Percy."

"Ginny. I'm shocked, but delighted. I knew you would see the light." Percy said as he led her in a dance.

It took all of Ginny's self restraint not to roll her eyes. _If he only knew_ she thought.

"Well my brother, it seems the diary has had long lasting effects" she said with a smirk.

Flashback 1993 – Christmas – Ginny's second year 

Ginny sat in the kitchens after another night of tremors. She knew that Severus would join her eventually.

She turned around when she heard the door open behind her. Professor Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. He joined her at the table and ordered a banana split from one of the house elves.

"Miss Weasley. Pardon an old man's intrusion but you look lost. May I offer you a word of advise for the future?" Dumbledore began.

Ginny looked up at him in shock. Wasn't he going to take house points away or give her detention for being out after hours? "Of course sir" she said.

"When I am dead and buried the Dark Lord will call for you to stand with him at his side. You must join him them. It is necessary in order for the light to win the war that is encroaching."

"Sir? What war?" Ginny asked.

"Tom is not gone Ginny. He will return to full strength. When he does he will call for you. The diary that you wrote in – the one that possessed you – held a piece of his soul. When that part of his soul possessed you in manipulated yours. You became his daughter in addition to being the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

Ginny shook her head in shock.

"We need you to manipulate his Dark Order from the inside. Oh and no not take the betrayals too badly. Remember you are and will always be a Weasley. As such you have a kind, good soul full of light and with promise no matter how Tom may have manipulated in. Now I will go as Professor Snape will be here soon and I am sure you have much to discuss with him. Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Professor." Ginny called as he walked out the door.

Five minutes later Severus arrived to find Ginny sobbing. He picked her up and held her close until the sobs subsided. She told him everything that Professor Dumbledore said.

Present Day – August 1997 

When the ball was finished Severus, Ginny, and Draco arrived home at the cottage. Ginny sat Draco down and explained to him how she was the Dark Lord's daughter. She told him of the diary, the chamber, and the manipulation of her soul. She left out the meeting with Dumbledore because she did not know yet if she could trust him with the knowledge that she was working of for the light, even if it was without their knowledge.

When they all retired for the evening Ginny and Severus laid awake in bed both thinking of the trials that await them in this war. Ginny thought of her role as a princess in changing the Dark Order. Severus thought of ways to protect Ginny.

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Ginny's Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Can someone tell me how to do a horizontal line in between texts or a page break. I would greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 4 – Ginny's Birthday

The morning of August 11th came around and Ginny arose to make the usual breakfast for her makeshift family only to smell something burning. She raced down the stairs to find Severus and Draco in the kitchen attempting to prepare breakfast.

"I don't know what we did wrong" she heard Draco say to Severus.

"Morning guys" Ginny said with a smile on her face.

The men turned around and stared at Ginny sheepishly. They turned their bodies to block Ginny's view of the mess they made of her stove.

"Morning Gin. We were going to make you breakfast in bed, but it didn't go too well" Draco said.

"I can brew the most advanced potions…" Severus started but Ginny interupted him.

"I really appreciate the sentiment, but get out of my kitchen. I'll put this to rights while you boys go clean up." Ginny said trying to keep her laughter from bubbling over.

"We'll help you…" Draco started.

"Oh no you won't! You made enough of a mess, thank you" Ginny said as she walked over to the men. She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and said to them "really thank you, it was a lovely guesture."

"Maybe I should have taken you up on your offer to learn how to cook." Draco said.

"Maybe around dinner time. Breakfast will be a bit later so feel free to take your time this morning." Ginny said as she ushered the men out of the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Ginerva." Severus said. He kissed her on the lips and left the room.

When Ginny walked into the living room she thought she was hallucinating. The room looked like Madamn Malkin's only Madamn Malkin's didn't sell such high quality of clothes. On the table was a card with the Dark Mark on the cover; it read:

_To my dear daughter:_

_I have waiting too long to be reunited with you._ (Ginny cringed.) _I hope you will accept this new wardrobe as a small token of my affection for you. _(Ginny rolled her eyes).

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

Ginny set down the card and looked at the clothes, jewelry, shoes, and accessories that adorned her living room. With a flick of her wrist she sent the lot upstairs to her dorm room where she would deal with it later – after midnight when it was no longer her birthday.

Draco watched her actions from the corner of the room with a thoughtful expression on his face. He hoped that the gifts from the Dark Lord would spread some light on where she stood in the war. As he watched her read the card he saw her cringe. What could have he written that would cause that reaction? Who would he stand by if it came between a choice between his Lord and her? That is when he knew he would ask to be her champion. He would chose her.

Later that night there was a knock on the door. Severus used a charm that turned the wood of the door into a virtual two way mirror except instead of the visitor seeing himself in the door he only saw wood.

Severus swore. They were having a peaceful day. Ginny was enjoying her birthday for once and now this prat stood at their door.

Serverus turned around and looked at his love. "You won't believe who had the nerve to show up here."

Ginny put down the necklace that Severus gave her for her birthday. An emerald necklace that formally belonged to his mother. She looked at the vision of through the door. "Let me have some time alone with him." She said as she shook her head.

After Severus left for the other room Ginny opened the door. She smiled sweetly as she said, "Hello Percy. Please come in."

"Happy Birthday Ginny." Percy said nervously as he walked into the living room.

"I don't intend to be rude, but this is quite a surprise. Why are you here? Given your time away from the family as well as the various occasions that you have chosen to miss I doubt greatly that you would care about my birthday." Ginny remarked while attempting to keep her temper in check.

"That is where you are wrong. This is difficult for me to tell you. I left the family because of you." He stopped when he saw the anger brewing in her eyes. "I don't mean it as an insult Gin. I did it because I love you. I did it so I could be here for you when you need me."

He sat down on the couch without an invitation. "Ginny sit down this is going to take a while to explain." Ginny sat on the couch.

"When I was Head Boy I was wondering the halls on night on parol when I heard the fraud of divination professor give a prophesy. It was a real prophesy; her voice was hoarse and she didn't remember what she said after she had completed it. She basically said that you had to join the Dark Order to infect it with light, compassion, and virtue. She said that you had to manipulate it from the inside. After Harry survived his encounter with the Dark Lord in his fourth year and exposed him to the wizarding world I knew I had to leave the family to join so I could be here to protect you when you joined. I did it because I love you and I did not want you to go through this alone, without family to support you. I knew you would never tell Mum and Dad of you destiny. Heck what do they think you are doing now that you are away from home?"

Ginny leaned forward and touched his temple with her fingertips. A white golden light originating from Ginny filled the room. Percy and Ginny shared a vision – the memory of Trelwarney's Prophesy.

_Percy was walking through the halls when he heard a noise in the divination tower. He decided to investigate. Trelwarney was sitting at a table reading her tarot cards when she looked up at Percy's approach. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she spoke in a harsh voice._

"_The phoniex shall rise. A child who died was given life. A child of fire ripped from heaven by the defender of light. She must light a candle in the darkness. She must stand between the light and the dark. She must infect the darkness with her goodness for if the defender of light wins or loses it is she who must remake the world with her love. The phoniex shall rise…."_

_Trelwarney returned to her 'normal' state and looked at Percy in confusion. "Is there something you need boy." She asked Percy._

"_No Professor. Good night." Percy said as he left the tower._

"What was that?" Percy asked in shock. Percy looked at Ginny who was bathed in a white golden light.

"A kickback from heaven." Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry sat in a cave. His two best friends were sleeping soundly. Ron had forgotten the significance on the day. It was not the first time. Harry could not forget. He wrote her a letter as he did everyday of his journey. He did not send the letter out nor had he sent out any of the other letters. He knew hollow words where not enough. He would give her the letters when he saw her again. He would give her the letters when he had the capacity to bring the words to life.

Once Percy had left Severus entered the living room. He sat next to Ginny on the couch. She was staring at a picture in a golden frame.

"What is it Ginerva?" Severus asked.

"A present from Percy. It is a picture on Percy and me as children." She said as she handed the frame to Severus.

Severus took the frame and glanced at the picture. It was of Ginny as a four year old. She skinned her knee. Percy cleaned the cut, bandaged it, then kissed it to make it better. Then he held Ginny protectively.

Severus looked at Ginny who simply said "He will be there for us when we need him."


	5. The First Test

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 5 – The First Test

The Golden Trio embarked from the cave at dawn. They followed the instructions Dumbledore left for Harry in his desk. Harry was unable to believe his luck when he received the letter from Dumbledore's estate at the reading of the will. Harry thought _it was almost as if he knew his death was coming; it was just too bad his couldn't see would would bring him to the pearly gates._

At midday, they arrived at a stream. The directions read_ follow the stream north to gold that hits the ocean._ They followed the stream until it divided into two smaller streams but neither of the streams went immediately north.

"Great now which way do we go?" Ron whined.

"Look, you and Hermione stay here. I am going to fly on my broom over the streams to see which one hits the ocean. It can't be far now." Harry said as he took off.

On the ground neither of the streams gave a golden hue. In the air the left fork glimmered with gold and sang to him. He knew that he should go back to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't resist. He followed the golden stream to a golden waterfall that bleed into the ocean. He saw someone siting on a log on top of the waterfall. The person had long fiery hair, a golden complexion that radiated a golden aura, and was wearing a green gown made of the finest silk. He approached the vision wearily then gasped as he realized what sat before him. "Ginny?"

"Hello Harry." The vision said as she took his hand. "Walk with me."

"What are you doing here Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I am here to guide you because Dumbledore wished it so. Hold on tight to my hand Harry and leave your broom behind. It will be here when you come back."

Harry placed his firebolt on the ground. He took hold of her hand and watched her transform into a fiery gold phoniex. Ginny dove into the ocean while holding on to Harry tightly. Harry held onto his breath as he and Ginny flew into an underground cave. Beneath the water that flowed into the cave were riches beyond Harry's wildest dreams. Harry was so mesmerized by his surroundings that he did not notice Ginny morph back into a her human state. He reached out to touch the specks of gold when Ginny grabbed his hand.

"No Harry. They are cursed. All these jewels are nothing more than poison designed to lure the greedy to their deaths. We are here for one thing and one thing only, the worst of the lot – We are here for Hufflepuff's Cup."

"How are we to get the cup. When we tried for the locket Dumbledore died. It was all for nothing; the locket was fake." Harry said in desparation.

"I am well aware of the consequences of your last escapade Harry. We do not have time to dwell on the past. The past will not repeat itself this time. After all you have me. If you open your eyes you will learn more from that fake locket than would even imagine." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Don't smirk like that; you resemble Malfoy. It is erie." Harry said. "How am I suppose to get the cup?"

"Do you remember what it looked like from the house elf's memory?" Ginny asked.

"How do you know about that? How do you know about the cup? Why would Dumbledore want you of all people to guide me? Why didn't you tell us you are an amingus?" Harry asked suddenly becoming suspicious.

"We do not have time for these childish games Harry. Get the cup however you see fit. I will heal you in my other form if you should need me to." Ginny said exasperated.

"How do I know you are really Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ask me a question that only Ginny Weasley would know." Ginny said. She was becoming bored quickly. If it wasn't for Dumbledore she would have left Harry here to die as he did her at the Burrow.

"When was the first time we slept together?" Harry asked.

"Really is that all you can come up with?" Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Fine, We have never been intimate with each other."

Harry nodded as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Get on with it Harry." Ginny said as she watched Harry pace around the small pond.

Seeing no other alternative, Harry reached into the water and grabbed the cup.

He turned back to Ginny. "Nothing happened." He said in shock.

"I know." Ginny replied. "Don't drink from the blasted thing; then you would surely need my services. Are you ready to head back?"

Harry nodded.

"Then hold on tight." Ginny took to flight once more. She led him to the waterfall where she transformed once again. "Remember Harry, do not drink from the cup."

With that said Ginny was engulfed in flames.

"Ginny…" breathed a stunned Harry.

Ginny appeared in the cottage surrounded by flames. Severus looked up from the couch where he was reading his paper.

"Did everything go well Ginny?" Severus asked.

"As well as can be expected." Ginny replied. "How is everything on the home front?"

"The Dark Lord requests an audience with you tonight." Severus said with a looked that told Ginny to brace herself.

At ten pm Ginny, Severus, and Draco flooed to Riddle Manor. Severus and Draco took their places in the audience of Death Eaters – Severus with his comrades in the inner circle and Draco with the peons in the outskirts.

Ginny approached the Dark Lord who extended his hand to her as she climbed the dais.

"My loyal followers, tomorrow you will raid Diagon Alley at 10 am. Now we will finalize our battle plans so there are no mistakes such as what happened at the Department of Mysteries last year." Voldermort announced.

A voice from the crowd spoke volumes that the rest of the audience did not have the nerve to ask. "What is her place in your plans?"

Ginny recognized the voice at once. The voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "Perhaps you will let me address him, father." Ginny requested.

Giny steeled herself. Her eyes took on a golden hue. The people surrounding Lucius were pushed aside by an unseen force so that Ginny had a direct view of him. Ginny noticed with a certain delight that he was not standing in the vacinity of the inner circle.

Lucius was picked up by the force and dragged to the dais. His body stopped just before the platform and his body extended itself so that once would think manicles were holding his body in place.

"Lucius, how delightful to see you again. Now you asked my place in my father's grand plans. That is none of your concern. Your only concern at his time is to heed my warning. Time for games is over. Your place has been lost. If you want to survive you will mind your time and earn your place by listening to instructions unlike your foolhardy mission which enabled me to become what I am today. I really must thank you Lucius. Your short sightedness gave me purpose." As Ginny said this the golden aura around her brightened until it blinded the room. The invisible bindings holding Lucius tightened.

Lucius still beliving himself her superior laughed at Ginny. "Aw, does the little girl know how to light a room? Tell me child is there anything else you can do?"

"Oh yes, Lucius there is plenty."

The dawn found Lucius reduced to pudding. When he looked up at Ginny fear shined in his eyes.

"How can a Weasley like you do such things?" Lucius asked as he tried to stop his voice from trembling.

"Oh Lucius, I am not just a Weasley anymore." Ginny said with a harsh laugh.

As she left the dungeon that housed Lucius she silently prayed to what ever god that was listening for forgiveness. She could only hope that she could outweigh her bad deeds with the good.

Ginny approached the throne room to find the Dark Lord sitting on his throne.

"I have been waiting for you my sweet. You have proved yourself worthy to rule by my side. No one will challenge you now. Tomorrow we will begin your lessons. As my heir you must be a general. I will teach you how to wage war. Go now and be here at 10 am. Rest well child, you will need it."

Ginny returned to the cottage to find Severus and Draco waiting for her with grave expressions.

"You did shockingly well Ginerva." Severus said.

Ginny rushed into his arms. "Severus what have I become?"

Severus calmed Ginny as he said. "The deeds you performed tonight were necessary to prove your place. You passed the first test tonight. It will only get more difficult from here. You are strong Ginerva. I will be by your side through all of this. I love you and I will never leave you no matter what." Severus said and affirmed his words with a kiss.

"I love you too Severus." Ginny responded. Then she saw Draco; she was at a loss for words.

"Draco –"

"Ginny, it's alright. What you did tonight was something I wanted to do for years. Seeing him reduced to a sliver of a man – I will never have to fear him again." Draco said as he hugged her.

"Tomorrow it begins, tomorrow he teaches me how to fight, strategy, tomorrow we begin winning this war for the good of the wizarding world – for those who exist in between the light and the dark." Ginny said.

Ginny and Severus went to bed. Ginny dreamed of her happy childhood. Once Ginny was firmly asleep Severus rose from the bed. He met Percy and Draco downstairs in the living room. Percy indifferent in all places but his eyes – they shined in concern for his sister.

"How is she?" Percy asked.

"As well as can be expected. Someone with pure goodness in their hearts should never have to do such things. It was necessary to secure her place. Without her we will lose this war." Severus replied.

Severus stunned a rat in the corner of the room. "Now we can begin."


	6. The Candle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 6 – The Candle

Over the months the war roared through Europe. France and Germany had fallen to the darkness. The Order stood on its last legs in Britain when a phoniex flew into Headquarters.

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table muling over funeral arrangements for fallen Order members. She looked up when the phoniex flew into the window and almost collapsed in shock when the golden phoniex transformed into her daughter. Before her stood not the little girl who left the Burrow but an enchanting lady grown wise through war.

"Hello Mother." Ginny said once she transformed.

"Ginny." Molly stated in a cruel tone. "So the traitor comes here at last. Tell me did you bring your new father and his troops to burn down what is left of the Order in Britain. Oh I've heard tales of my daughter the _great_ General! And here she comes to bless us with her presence – to lead us to our deaths!"

"Really Mother do you really believe that the your surviving members are alive by accident? Don't you think that I planned everything so that the number of causalities was minimized? Or do you really believe I would plan my own brothers' deaths?" She said as she slide her hand across the parchments on the table knocking into the air.

"Do you want to know why I am here Mother? I am here because Britain is about to fall to the Dark Lord. I am here to save you miserable asses and all you can do is give me grief! Go to Italy Mother. Go to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That is where their search has led them. They have only found two – hell I found one of them for the Golden Trio! And even with Hermione's brains they haven't been able to figure out how to destroy them. This is your only chance to survive this war Mother. Call a damn meeting and retreat so the Order can survive to fight another day! This is your only chance – Take it!" Ginny shouted with tears in her eyes.

Molly down into her daughter's eyes and said "Burn in Hell, Ginerva."

"If that is your final say in the matter. Good Luck Mother." Ginny burst into flames before her mother's eyes.

Molly sat down at the table and began to cry. _Can I trust her? She is my baby she wouldn't kill me!_ Molly argued in her head. Two minutes later she sent owls to the Order members. A meeting was held in which the members communicated with the Golden Trio threw Sirius's two-way mirrors. They learned that Ginny's information was true in regards to their location. The Order decided to retreat to Italy and regroup from there.

Britain was plunged into Darkness.

--

As Londen burned, flames ignited in the cottage. Severus barely looked up at Ginny's entrance. "You know dear if you keep that up you might just burn the house down." Severus said as he set down his paper. "So I am guessing your warning was not well received?"

"You could say that." Ginny said as she rested her head on Severus's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Severus asked.

"Maybe later." Ginny said with a shrug.

Suddenly soothing music began to play in the room. Ginny looked at Severus with a wistful expression. "How come you always know what I need?"

"Ah, one of my many trade secrets." Severus said with a smirk. "May I have this dance?" Severus asked as he extended his hand to Ginny.

"I'd love to."

"I still remember the first time we danced as if it was yesterday." Severus said with a smile.

_Flashback - A week before the Yull Ball – 1994_

_Ginny waited in the kitchens for Severus. He entered as midnight approached. _

"_Good evening Ginerva." Severus said as he sat down across from her. He ordered Earl Grey with lemon from one of the house elves. "You looked troubled this evening. What is bothering you?"_

"_Well…I have a date with Neville Longbottom for the Yull Ball and I can't dance." Ginny said while her voice grew softer to hide her embarassment._

"_I am sure you could have done better than Longbottom for an escort." Severus replied_

"_Yeah well, Neville is a nice boy and the boy who I wanted to ask doesn't even notice me and by the time my darling brother suggested that said boy take me to the dance I had already agreed to be Neville's date. Sure I was his second choice, but I wouldn't have been able to go at all without an invitation from someone older than me so when he asked I jumped on the opportunity." Ginny explained._

"_I see." Severus replied._

"_So I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance." Ginny said while looking into her hot cocco._

_Ginerva looked up at Severus as she heard soft music playing in the room._

"_May I have this dance?" Severus asked with a smile on his face as he extended his hand to Ginny._

_Ginny smiled as she took to Severus hand. She rose to her feet and looked at Severus with a weak smile._

_They danced into the night and when dawn rose Severus walked Ginny back to her tower. As Ginny prepared for her day she marked the steps for the waltz forever engraining the dance into her memory._

Every night leading up to the Yull Ball Severus taught Ginny a new dance. When her big night came around Severus could not help but be jealous of the gryffindor who all their hard work was wasted on.

As Severus and Ginny finished there waltz Severus bent down on one knee. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Ginerva, when I met you I thought that I was destined to walk this earth alone. You became my greatest friend and confidant. You have been the candle to guide me through the darkness that I encased myself in and I would consider it an honor if you will light my way for the rest of our lives. Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny stood before Severus with tears in her eyes, "Yes, yes, yes a thousand times over – I will marry you!"

Severus slipped the emerald platinum ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her soundly. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Severus."

--

As Britain fell, the surviving Order members apparated to Florence, Italy where the Golden Trio was searching for the third horacux. They already had Hufflepuff's cup and Gryffindor's armband. They were now searching for book belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione poured over the Dumbledore's instructions by candlelight when the pops sounded. She turned around with her wand drawn and gaped at the sight before her.

"Welcome" Hermione said dumbly.

"Hermione!" Molly cried rushing to embrace the younger witch.

"Molly – air!" Hermione gasped.

"Quite sorry dear. It is just such a relief to see you. I feared Ginny may have been leading us into a trap." Molly said as she released Hermione.

"Ginny told us that your cell may be arriving soon. Come with me. I will introduce you to this cell of the resistance." Hermione said as folded up the parchment and walked down a hallway to guide them to their best hope for survival.


	7. Old Friends

Disclaimer: If I owned anything other than that plot I would be filthy rich. Seeing as I am not don't sue me.

Chapter 7 – Old Friends

With the United Kingdom firmly under Voldermort's control Severus, Ginny, and Draco were able to move from the cottage to Prince Manor – Severus's ancestral home. Unfortunately the move also included their least favorite rat as Severus's helper in his death eater duties.

At the time of the proposal Wormtail was under the influence of a mild sleeping draught so Severus and Ginny had the opportunity to inform the Dark Lord of their engagement at their leisure. It could have gone a lot worse. When the Dark Lord found out he could have cursed them, tortured them, or killed Severus. Instead he threw them an engagement party.

The Dark Lord was pleased that his daughter chose one from his inner circle as her mate. He was pleased that she was not foolish enough to chose a peon from the lesser death eaters who would attempt to use his position at her side to gain favor with the Dark Lord. He was pleased that everything was going according to his plan.

The evening of the engagement party Draco was pacing in the foyer of Prince Manor. This was the first time since his failure that he was going to be face to face with his 'friends' at a social event not behind a mask at a death eater meeting – an organization that he wished he never became a part of.

Draco found himself in the summer palor in front of one of the people he was dreading. Gregory Goyle stood up as the Draco entered. "Well not the person I was expecting to see but a pleasant surprise none the less. How are you old friend?" Goyle said as he walked toward Draco.

Draco held his ground with his wand at the ready when Goyle suddenly embraced him. Goyle held him at arms length and said "Tell me Draco, how are your lessons going?"

Draco gaped for a minute. "Fine. Goyle what are you doing here?" He asked as he fingered his wand.

"Well actually I am here to see an old friend, but it I suppose that it is best that we meet now instead of at the party tonight. Sit down Draco; I mean you no harm. I can't say the same for the others of course."

Draco said with an impassive face and masked emotion "So does that mean that you do not intend to attempt to kill me for my failure."

"Heavens, no! Draco don't get me wrong. When you told us of your mark we were all impressed, proud to be your friends. Now that I have one of my own, now that I know what this entails. Draco, I hated being your lackey – to have no discernable identity of my own. It was the role I was born into, the role I still play. It is not the be all and end all of me, just as how being a pompous leader isn't the totality of you. We all play roles in life, in war, but the only way to survive the confines of these roles is to reach out beyond them to something or someone who sees you for more than you present to the outside world. That is why I am here."

Draco was stumped by how insightful his former muscle was when Ginerva blew into the room. Draco and Goyle stood up and Ginny greeted each of them with a hug and a kiss. Draco was stunned. What was her connection to Goyle?

"Sometimes, when I have a moment to myself, I wonder what would have happened if I allowed Ginny to come with us – if I hadn't left her in that yard. Did I really want to protect her or did I want to keep her in a little bubble so she would be waiting for me pristine when I came back from war – like a trophy." Harry said to Molly as they looked over their battle plans while waiting for the Commander of their cell to arrive so Harry could introduce the remaining members of the London cell to them. "I still love her. I suppose I always will no matter what. She is an angel that gives me strength through this time every opportunity she takes to pop in and help us out. I have a million things to say to her, but she never stays long enough to listen."

Molly rung her hands as she thought about her daughter's activities. There was so much she didn't understand – so many gaps in the story. A fighter for light and a fighter for darkness – what was she up to. She determined that she would not say anything to the others until she knew the full story. She couldn't stand to break Harry's fragile heart.

"Harry dear, you broke up with her for a reason. Whether or not that reason was justified, you made a choice. Who are you to condemn her for acting accordingly? Did it ever occur to you that she won't listen because she can't bring herself to because she is heart broken?" Molly asked. _I'll defend her for now until I find out the truth._ Molly thought.

"All the time, Molly" Harry muttered. "But what can I do to get her to forgive me for when this all ends?"

"I don't know Harry." Molly said while privately wondering if Harry would forgive Ginny when he found out about her other activities.

Suddenly the footsteps could be hear coming towards them. Harry and Molly looked up to see who was intruding on their conversation.

"Hello Harry, Mrs. Weasley." The commander shook both their hands in a firm grasp.

"Sirus –" Molly Weasley breathed before she fainted.

Severus dressed for the engagement ball in his black slick robes treaded with emerald green on the cuffs. He was surprised he wasn't dead. He thought for sure that with Wormtail telling Voldermort all of Severus's encounters with Ginerva that Severus would be a goner. Instead he was getting married. He could only hope that his luck would hold.

He walked into the palor to find Ginerva, Draco, and Gregory Goyle sitting and talking like old friends – well at least Ginerva and Goyle were. Draco was appeared to be caught in the twilight zone.

"Good evening" Severus greeted as he breezed into the room. He walked to Ginerva and kissed her on the cheek after he said "You look beautiful this evening, my dear". Then he walked to Goyle to shake his hand. Then he walked to Draco and slapped him on the back to shake him out of his daze.

"Are we ready to go then?" Severus asked. When he received three nods of acknowledgement Severus and the others apparated to Riddle Manor.

In the bright of morning a phoniex flamed into headquarters. The phoniex turned into a vivacous red head intention on one possession within these ruins – the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

She found the portrait in the ruins of Sirius's old bedroom. She took the painting off the floor and turned into a phoniex with that she flew to Italy to give the resistance some much needed guidance.

--

A/N: Next chapter I will delve into all four scenes. I would have gone into the engagement party but I don't know what I want to happen their yet all I know is that I want it to be a turning point in Severus and Ginny's relationship.


	8. Of Parties and Triumphs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue me.

Chapter 8 – Of Parties and Triumphs

Upon arrival Severus and Ginny were ushered into private rooms while Draco and Goyle were brought into the ballroom. The sight that greeted them was not what they expected. They anticipated a grand ball filled with false warm wishes and scheming – instead Draco feared for Ginerva's mental health for the sight that greeted him was all too much.

They stepped all the beauty that the devil had to tempt the fates with. The room was decorated in white and red roses. There were two isles of white seats for the death eaters and their familes to sit on. In the very front of the room stood an alter as well as a magistrate and Percy Weasley.

"The shit is really going to hit the fan when they get out here." Goyle whispered to Draco.

"Are you kidding me? I would not want to be a fly on any of those private rooms that Severus and Gin were ushered into. Maybe we should check with them." Draco said.

Before they could leave Draco saw Severus enter the room through a side door. Draco wondered if Severus was a nervous as he was confused. Severus motioned for Draco to join him at his side.

The music started as Ginerva and Lord Voldermort appeared at the main doors of the ballroom.

Lord Voldermort led Ginny to the front of the ballroom where an alter was set up before a magistrate. He slowly led her to Severus who resembled the picture of calmness while Ginny appeared to be in shock. Her ruby red hair was pinned up with spiral curls brushing her silk white gown.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The magistrate asks while looking at Lord Voldermort.

"I do." Said Lord Voldermort. He lifted Ginny's veil and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny did her best not to shiver in revulsion. Ginny handed her bouquet of red and white roses to Percy who was serving as her man of honor. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the irony.

The magistrate looked at Ginny and Severus, then to the assembly. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two halves into one whole through the bonds of Holy Matrimony. Marriage is not a union to be taken lightly. It's foundation of trust is the pinacle of any relationship and were are here today to celebrate the love and trust that Severus and Ginerva have for one another."

"This rope represents their faith in one another." She said as she tied the white rope around both of their outstretched hands.

"This rope represents their love for each other." She said as she tied the red rope around their hands.

"This rope represents their commitment to each other." She said as she tied the gold rope around each other.

"Do you have the rings?" The magistrate asked Draco and Percy who were acting as the best man and man of honor respectively. Draco handed a platinum band to Severus as Percy did the same to Ginerva.

"Do you Severus take Ginerva to be your lawfully wedded wife in front of all assembled here today and the powers that be from now on until eternity?" The magistrate asked Severus.

"I do." Severus replied as he placed the platinum ring on Ginerva's ring finger.

"Do you Ginerva take Severus to be your lawfully wedded husband in front of all assembled here today and the powers that be from now on until eternity?" The magistrate asked Ginny.

"I do." Ginerva replied as she slid the platnium ring onto Severus's ring finger.

"Any misguided souls who wish to object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The magistrate said.

No one objected so the magistrate continued. "The announce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The magistrate said with a smile.

Severus leaned down to Ginerva and embraced her lips in a kiss of passion and thankfulness.

"It is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Severus and Ginerva Snape."

* * *

Later that night after Severus and Ginny retired for the evening Severus reflected back to the moment he knew that he loved her.

_-Flashback-_

_Severus received word from Dumbledore that the group of students returned from the Department of Mysteries. Severus had worn a hole through the floor when he learned that Ginny as amongst the students who had engaged the Death Eaters in battle._

_Dumbledore informed Severus that of the state of the students and took careful mention to tell him that Ginny had broken her ankle, had been healed, and released. He also informed Severus with a wink that Ginny's parents would arrive in the morning to see to their children._

_Severus will gave out at last and he set out to search the castle for Ginny if only to confort her and sooth is worried mind._

_He opened the door to see Ginny standing before him. Her fist raised to knock on his dormitory door. Severus stood stunned for a moment before he breathed "Ginny-"_

_Ginny ran into his arms. _

_He held her close and was surprised to feel wetness in his eyes. " I was so afraid I lost you Gin. I don't know what I would do if I had."_

_He felt Ginny withdraw from him and he feared that he said something to scare her away, instead she laughed. "Do you really think it would be that easy to get rid of my Severus. Come on! You're stuck with me!" Then she raised on her toes and kissed him on the lips. _

_Severus did not respond at first in shock then he began to kiss back. When he realized what he was doing he stood back and said "Gin – we can't do this."_

"_Well why the hell not! I did not just risk my life to come here and hear the man I love tell me that he doesn't want to be with me!" Ginny yelled._

"_What did you say?" Severus asked._

"_I said…" Ginny flushed in embarrassment. "I said I love you damn it!"_

"_Ginny…" Severus looked at Ginny and decided to thrown caution to the wind. "I love you too." Severus whispered._

"_I know." Ginny said as she leaned in to kiss him again. This time he responded without hesitation._

Severus looked over at his beautiful wife. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered "I love you Gin." Ginny cuddled up closed to him in her slumber and Severus drifted off the a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Ginny awoke at dawn. She looked over at her sleeping husband and whispered in his ear "I'll be back soon my love." She kissed him on the forehead and set out to start her day.

An hour later Ginny arrived at the ruins of the London cell of the headquarters on the Order of the Phoniex. She found the portrait in the ruins of Sirius's old bedroom. She took the painting off the floor and turned into a phoniex with that she flew to Italy to give the resistance some much needed guidance.

Upon entering the caves she was met with a welcome but unfriendly sight. Her mother was standing in the conference room where she was to meet Sirius.

"Hello Ginny." Molly said as she looked at her daughter reproachfully.

"Mother-" Ginny responded with a nod.

"I didn't tell them of your activities. You have a lot to answer for." Molly said as Ginny walked past her to the table where Ginny sat down and waited for Sirius's arrival.

"I suppose I do, but that will have to wait until the war is over." Ginny replied.

Sirius walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Ginny – Good to see you! I have wonderful news! The horcruxes have been located; now we just have to figure out how to destroy them." Sirius said with a smile.

Molly looked shocked. Didn't Sirius know she was the enemy?

"Well I brought something that may help." Ginny removed the wrappings surrounding the package. Molly gasped at the painting of Albus Dumbledore.

"Molly, Ginny, Sirius – Good to see you alive and well. I suppose we should get to work.."


	9. Who Rules The World?

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot blah, blah, blah lets get on with the story shall we? 

Chapter 9 – Who Rules The World?

"Albus, Albus, Albus… I am up to my neck in shit right now following the orders that you gave me before your death. I can't be involved in this. What if dear old dad can feel these parts of his soul dying and even worse who is killing them off. Maybe that is the reason why he was so hell bent on my pal Draco offing you because he knew what you were doing. We can't take the risk if you don't want everything that we have worked so hard for going up in smoke. Don't get me wrong I want to be a part of this, but I think it would be a collosal mistake on my part." Ginny said with a defensive stance.

Without waiting for a response, Ginny then took down the field that shielded her and her comments from the others in the room.

Ginny blew out of the room when Harry hot on her heels. "What do you want Potter?" Ginny hissed.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand in an effort to turn her around. "Ginny please just talk to me!"

"Potter, there is nothing to say. Now get back inside and get working on those Horcruxes." Ginny said before she transformed into a phoniex and burst into flame.

Harry walked back into the meeting room where the group was discussing methods of destroying those blasted things in order to regain his world's freedom.

* * *

Ginny flamed into Prince Manor. She transformed into her human form, undressed and snuggled back into her bed next to her beloved husband. She could not believe that she could not get 24 hours of peace in wedded bliss with her husband or that none of the assembled order members noticed a ring on a very important finger. She almost cringed in thought of what the Dark Lord might have in store for her today given the spontaneity of her wedding. Even though she had not planned it, even though it was rather untraditional, even though the Dark Lord just had to hog the spotlight at her own wedding she knew that it was something she would always cherish because she married her one true love. No matter what at least she was able to be with him.

Severus stirred besides her. "Good morning Mrs. Snape." Severus said in his crisp voice. How in the world her could sound so awake in the morning was beyond her.

Ginny smiled and responded "Good morning Mr. Snape." She leaned into kiss him as he embraced her.

* * *

Lord Voldermort had a war to run and three countries to rule. He could not be bother with the mundane task of running the countries. He sent his daughter, who was less than thrilled to be summoned by the Dark Mark as she enjoyed wedded bliss with her new husband.

Ginerva appeared before Lord Voldermort with an exasperated expression on her face. "Really father, 24 hours of wedded bliss – was that really to much to hope for."

"When we have a war to fight – yes it is dear. Walk with me." Voldermort commanded.

They walked into the war room. Lord Voldermort took a seat at the head of the table. Ginerva sat at his right.

"I have called you here because I believe that you are ready for some added responsibility my dear. You have shown great leadership and strategy while planning our attacks by my side for the past few months. Our territory has grown and as such we have people to rule who I have little interest in. That is where you will come in my dear."

Voldermort left Ginerva to determine a system for rule of the three countries to her discretion.

* * *

As Ginerva built ministries in each country, answerable to her, the resistance set to work on the horcruxes. As the hours passed black smoke erupted from each of the atrocities. Soon all that remained was Nagini and the Dark Lord. They needed a plan of attack to eliminate the death eaters and get to their marks.

Most of all Harry needed a plan of attack to earn Ginny's forgiveness and love.

* * *

_Sorry it is so short I know where I want to go with this story but I am having issues figuring out how to get the story in that direction._

**Review Me Please! I need inspiration!**


	10. Surviving The War

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**deedee10**: Harry needs to hold on to something. Don't worry he will realize the truth in this chapter and it will all blow up in his face. 

**Pussin Boots**: Well you wanted Percy to be evil. I hope this works for you.

**To everyone else**: Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciated it.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Surviving The War 

Ginerva paced on the floor of her office in Prince Manor. Severus had departed for Riddle Manor earlier for a meeting of the inner circle. Ginny could have been pondering any number of things: the war, the structure of her new ministries, and what was going on at that meeting even though she would get a full detailed report later from the inner circle as well as a private one from her loving husband. Instead she paced back and forth with only one thing on her mind – A little stick that Gregory Goyle was holding.

"Honestly Gin, couldn't you have had one of your girlfriends do this with you?" Greg said trying to make light of the situation.

Ginny looked at Greg with a half smile and replied "Greg, you have been my best girlfriend since the Yull Ball. Don't you remember?"

"You are evil, abolutely evil. How you survived poor Longbottom that night I will never know."

"Ha! He was fine. If it wasn't for your spellwork I would have had to have my feet amputated. Honestly if I am lucky enough to have a daughter you are going to have to teach those charms to her by the time she is old enough to start Hogwarts. Those dances are murder on one's feet!" Ginny laughed. Greg had sufficently distracted Ginny when the timer went off and her mood returned to nervousness.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet while managing to look like a deer caught in headlights at the same time.

"There is a line. What does that mean again?" Greg asked as he glanced up at a shell shocked Ginny.

* * *

Severus returned home from a long and tedious meeting of the inner circle. The Death Eaters were gaining ground all over Europe and it wouldn't be long until the entire contienent was firmly under their control. If Severus was any other death eater he would be elated instead he was unnerved. All he wanted was for the war to be over. Ginerva and Severus could start their lives over. Severus knew they could never have a simple life. No matter who won the final battle for it was Ginny who had to remake the world in her vision or the entire wizarding world would enter a period of the Dark Ages. No, Severus could never lead a simple life with Ginny, but at least he could live his life with her. 

Severus walked into Ginerva's study to find her pacing. She never paced. She was cool, calm, and collected until she was unleashing the seven fires of hell on a person.

"Good afternoon Ginny." Severus said softly as he tentively walked towards her.

Ginny stopped in place and sat down on the floor. Now Severus was alarmed. "Gin?" Severus asked.

Ginny looked up at Severus with tears in her eyes. "I…"

"You're sitting on the floor." Severus said with a smirk.

Ginny gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, I'm sitting on the floor. Not the most conventional or comfortable seating arrangement, but it suits my purpose." Ginny replied with a half smile.

"Well we have some lovely chairs for you to sit in should you feel inclined." Severus replied.

"Yes… a chair would be nice." Ginny said.

Severus helped Ginny off the floor and sat her in the nearest chair. "Now, what matter had you wearing or hardwood into splinters?"

"Well, this is going to come as a shock. You might want to sit down too." Ginny said with a half smile.

Severus sat in the chair next to Ginny and took her hand. "What is it Gin?"

"I… I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hours later Ginny and Severus moved from their spot in Ginny's study. Severus reactions varied from shock to joy to confusion to worry. It was a dangerous time to have a child especially for a woman who played such a dangerous game. 

The only reason they moved from the study was because their marks started to burn. Ginny cursed those marks for ruining the moment. This should have been one of the happiest moments of their lives, but he had to ruin it.

Ginny and Severus apparated to the Pantheon. The battle was in full effect and that was when they knew what was upon them. They stood in the mists of the Final Battle.

Ginny was lead into the Pantheon by Severus where they were greeted with the sight of the last battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort.

Ginny stood on a dais. The final battle all around her. She wore a green silk gown with a diamond tiara on her head.

As Severus was lost in the crowd of Death Eaters and the Resistance in mid-battle, Ginny saw Harry deliver the final blow the Lord Voldermort with the use of a broadsword. Death Eaters were gathering around the sight as Harry and Ginny locked eyes.

She looked at Harry and said "This way Harry. It won't be long now."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Ginny throught the maze of people in the pantheon. Harry spoke in a hushed voice "What are you doing here Ginny?"

"You are not the only one who this war concerns Harry. I am here for justice." Ginny replied.

Snape appeared around a corner. "Gin, over here. Quick!" Snape said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their wands. "Snape!" Harry snarled.

Suddenly, the trio was thrown into the war. Ginny appeared infront of them. Her eyes were white as was the aura around her. "All is not as it appears Harry. Why are you here justice or venegence? Choose now for it will decide the outcome of the war."

Harry charged at Severus with his broadsword at hand. Before Serverus could react he was run through.

Ginny ran to the scene and pulled Harry from Severus. "No, NO!" Ginny screamed.

Percy heard Ginny's scream and ran towards her killing any in his path. "Gin," Percy breathed in disbelief as he took in the sight before him.

Severus was craddled in Ginny's arms as he drew his last breaths. "I love you Ginerva." He put a hand on Ginny's stomach. "Both of you." He breathed then he was gone.

"Who did this?" Percy screamed in rage at the Golden Trio.

"I did." Harry replied, proud of his dishonorable deed.

"You bastard. You in your unjust hatred leave me a widow and my unborn child without a father." Ginny said as the trio gasped. Her eyes and hair became the color of midnight. She elevated two feet above the floor.

Gashes appeared on Harry's skin as Ginny's rage began to tear him limb from limb. Greg and Draco saw the sight before them and raced to Ginny before it was too late, before she became a murderer.

Greg reached Ginny first. He pulled her down and held her in his arms.

"Let me go. He killed him. He killed my husband! He killed Severus!"

"I know, Gin, but killing his not going to bring Severus back. It will not make you feel better. You have never killed a person Ginny. Once you go over that cliff there is no going back for you soul. You need to stay intact for your baby, for me, for Draco. We love you! We need you!" Greg said while craddling Ginny in his arms.

Ginny burst into tears as the other looked on. Percy stood tall. "Fortunately I don't have that problem." With a flick of his wand and all the hatred that Percy build up through the years at Harry for stealing his parents' love as their favorite son Harry fell to the ground. Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

The battle ended and the dead was accounted for. The resistance died as only a handful of their members were sit alive while the Death Eaters were strong by the thousands. 

Hermione looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes. "What do we do now?"

"We assimulate the resistance into the new world." The blood smatter Ginny responded in a cold detached voice.

* * *

**_THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and even that is negotiable.

* * *

Chapter 11 – For Whom The Bell Tolls 

Ginerva Snape looked out from the balcony in Draco's bedroom at Prince Manor. She was clutching a letter that she found on her vanity when she returned from the battle. It read:

_My Ginerva,_

_If the worst should befall and I am no longer with you remember that I love you with all my heart. You are my heart, my soul, my every reason for existing. We will see each other again my love and when we do we will be together for eternity. There are not words to describe how much I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Severus_

There was also a letter for her unborn child with directions not to be opened until the child's seventeeth birthday. Ginerva put the letter in the scrapbook she decided to prepare for the child so he or she would at least have so memory preserved of his or her father for all time.

Ginerva needed a moment to collect herself before she said goodbye to her surrogate brother for when the dust cleared on the battlefield she found Draco mortally wounded. Currently he lay dying in his bed. The healers told her that it wouldn't be long until he passed.

Percy and Greg sat next to Draco's bed, surrounding him with support. If Draco was surprised by their efforts he said nothing. He knew they were there to support Ginerva as well as himself and he couldn't be more grateful to them for that. She would need them when he was gone.

Ginerva walked into the room and sat on the king sized four poster bed next to Draco. She took his hand. "Hey there Dragon."

Draco smiled at Ginerva, but the result was more of a grimace. "Fairy, it won't be long now. You three will take care of each other or I will have to come back from whatever afterlife the gods grant me and whoop all your butts into shape."

Ginerva wiped a tear from her eye. It would not do well to show weakness, but none of those assembled would tell or exploit her. They were her family and loved her as such.

"You better have a big piece of chocolate cake waiting there for me when I come to greet you after my time is up, Dragon. I expect the whole nine yards mister." Ginny said with a half smile and a shakened voice.

"That's the Fae I know and love, a demanding Princess to the end." Draco joked as he coughed up blood.

Ginny wiped the blood away from his mouth with a hankerchief. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, I wouldn't. I love you Fae." Draco said as the bell tolled one.

"I love you too Dragon. Dragon!" Ginny screeched as Draco's eyes glazed over with the second bell.

* * *

Severus found himself surrounded by a white light. He heard footsteps in the distance. On instinct he walked towards them. 

"Severus my dear friend! I always thought it would be one of your students that would kill you. We even had a betting pool. I am glad or sorry to say that I lost, depending how you look at. When I was alive my money was on Neville Longbottom." Severus heard as the third chime rang. He knew that voice.

The owner of the voice walked out of the light towards Severus. "Albus." Severus said as he embraced him in a hug.

"Yes it is me my friend. I must say you have done well. Apparently I am not the only one who thinks so as the powers that be have decided to give you a second chance with her." Albus said as the chime sounded a fourth time.

"Severus, Ginny is your soulmate. Do you realize how rare that is? Do you realize the chances of finding each other are less than one in a billion? The powers that be have decided to reward you for your sacrifices and give you a second chance to be with your beloved. As we speak a soul is leaving its body, but the body has not yet parished. You have until the twelfth chime to make you decision. You can go back to life and be with her or you can go to heaven and wait for her. What is your decision?" Dumbledore asked as the fifth chime tolled.

Severus looked at Albus in wonder. "You know I never thought a bastard like me would be admitted into heaven Albus. Now that I know that I can – Heaven can wait." Severus said as the sixth bell chimed.

"I knew you would make the right decision." Albus said. A door appeared to Albus's right. "Go through that door and take your test."

"Test? I can only offer one word of advice. Forgive yourself." Albus said as he disapeared into the light.

Severus put his hand on the door and pushed it open as the seventh bell chimed. Before him stood Lily Potter.

* * *

As the third bell chimed Ginny put her fingertips to Draco's neck in order to feel his pulse. The beat was faint but there. 

"He is still alive!" Ginny gasped as the fourth bell chimed.

Percy held her as the healers examined Draco's body. "He's gone into shock" one of the healers said as the fifth bell chimed.

"Do what you can for him." Greg said as he took Draco's hand in his right hand and Ginny's hand in his left as the sixth bell chimed.

"Hold on Draco! Just hold on!" Greg said as the seventh bell chimed.

"Hello Severus." Lily said as the eight bell chimed.

"Lily." Severus acknowledged.

"Why are you hear Severus?" Lily asked.

"Lily… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my foolishness got you killed. I am sorry that I was such a rotten bastard to your son as I fueled the hatred that probably damned his soul when he killed me. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could have been a better person. She makes me want to be a better person. I'm going home to her." Severus said as the ninth bell chimed.

"You are going home to Ginerva – my son's love." Lily said with an expressionless face.

"No Lily, I am going home to my love just as James was yours. I don't want to be bitter anymore. I am done being angry with myself, with the world. Forgive me Lily!" Severus said as the tenth bell tolled.

"I forgave you a long time ago Severus. The question is Do you forgive yourself?" Lily countered.

"I do." Severus replied as the eleventh bell tolled. Suddenly Severus felt as if he was falling. He fell into a space of warm air and opened his eyes to find the most beautiful sight a man could behold.

"Ginerva." Severus breathed at the angel leaning over him. He wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her with the passion of a thousand suns.

When she pulled away he heard three gasps. "Dragon?"

* * *

I know it was predictable but I wanted to get the next chapter out so I didn't bother with suspense. 

I hope you liked it.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. The Identity of Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I owned this stuff!

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Identity Of Draco Malfoy

NOTE: 'Draco' (with the bunny ears) Severus for this chapter and subsequent chapters.

* * *

"Dragon?" Ginerva asked in shock_. It didn't feel like Draco when me kissed her. No it felt like Severus, but he was gone. It must have been a trick of my mind._

"Not quite." 'Draco' said as he gazed upon her brillant brown eyes that shined with tears.

"Severus?" Ginerva ventured as Percy held onto her tighter as he feared for her mental state.

"Yes, my love." Severus said with a reassuring smile gracing 'Draco''s features.

Ginerva moved to fling herself at Severus, but Percy held her tight. "How do we know that you are really Severus?" Percy asked protectively.

"I can feel it is him Percy; I can feel it!" Ginerva said while struggling to free herself from her brother.

"Ask me anything that you want to prove my identity Percy." Severus replied. All he wanted was to hold his beloved, but he understood Percy's reluctance and respected him for it.

"Hmm… any question?"

"Yes." Severus said exasperated.

"I only received one detention in my Hogwarts career. What was it for? Who was it with? And what did I have to do for the detention?" Percy asked.

"That is the best you could do Percy?" Goyle said with disappointed me clearly written in his tone.

"You got a detention?" Ginny asked in shock. "Now I have heard everything."

"You received detention for breaking in my personl stores in the middle of the night to brew the animgus indentifying potion. I caught you and you served the detion with me. I assisted you in producing the potion which revealed your animagus form to be a hawk." Severus said with a smug look on 'Draco''s face.

Ginny looked between Percy and Severus. Percy broke into a wide grin. "Welcome back from the dead Severus."

* * *

Draco was incased in a white light as he heard foot steps come closer to him. Harry appeared in front of him looking as lost and confused as Draco felt.

"Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged.

"Where the hell are we Potter?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Harry said when a voice behind them spoke.

"Welcome to Pergatory boys." Sirius said with a grin.

"Harry follow me. It is time to come home. Malfoy, Dumbledore would like a word with you." Sirius said as he held his hand out for Harry.

Harry followed Sirius into the light as Dumbledore stepped out toward Draco. "Draco. It is good to see you again my boy."

"Professor." Draco declined his head in acknowledgement.

"Draco, we're dead. There is no need for formalities."

Dumbledore waved his hand and two comfy arm chairs appeared in front of him. "Sit Draco. We have a matter of vast importance to discuss."

"The powers that be have decided that you did something good in your life toward the end and have decided to give you a chance to earn your way into Heaven. There is a young witch who has troubled times ahead. She had to rebuild Europe now that the war has ended. I trust you know who I speak of." Dumbledore began.

"Ginny." Draco said while contemplating what her task could have to do with him.

"Yes my boy. Ginny Snape is in an unique situation and as such needs special guidance to succeed. That is why Severus was able to return to her in your body once your soul vacated your temple. Draco, you are being given the opportunity to act as her guardian angel. What do you say?"

* * *

Ginerva looked on in shock. Then she leapt into Severus's arms and kissed him soundly. "Severus, thank the gods, you're back!"

"But if you're in Draco's body, then Draco…" Greg began as a white light flooded the room.

"Is right here. What you didn't think you would get rid of me that easily? I'm too wicked to die. Nope now you are stuck with me as a guardian angel. Miss me?" A glowing Draco said with a smirk.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	13. The Path

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish I owned this stuff!

* * *

Midnight Lilly: Harry will get what he deserves in this chapter. I hope you like it.

Jacc: Glad you enjoyed the story thus far. Here is the next installment.

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Path

Sirius led Harry by the hand toward a waterfall that reflected a golden hue. Harry looked at Sirius curiously. "Stand in the water Harry." Sirius said as he lead him through the water to the waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a young woman with firey red hair and hazel eyes. She could not have been more than sixteen, but her eyes shone with wisdom.

"Ginny?" Harry breathed.

The woman smiled softly. "Afraid not Harry. I am the angel of judgment. I appear before you as the person your heart desires most, as the person who you deem worthy to judge you." The angel pointed to a rose colored chair in front of her. "Take a seat Harry; it is time to judge your life."

Images flashed before Harry as the angel surveyed his life. The abuse from the Dursleys, his friendship with Ron and Hermione, saving Ginny from Tom Riddle, Cedric's death, the department of mysteries, being with Ginny, killing Severus to avenge Dumbledore's death even though the portraight told the Resistance that the killing was planned by Dumbledore himself, learning that Ginny was married to Snape, and finally his own death at Percy's hand.

The suddenly the images stopped. Harry felt himself being torn apart. "What is happening?" Harry cried. "Ginny!"

"Don't be alarmed. All humans have a capacity for good and evil in them. It is that balance that forms humanity. Now that you are dead and have been judge to see the length of the evil in you, the evil is being torn from your body and will be sent to Hades while the rest of you moves on." The angel sang.

"Move on?" Harry gasped. Suddenly the sensation stopped. Harry looked up to see the angel and Sirius smiling at him.

"Yes Harry, take my hand. It is time." Sirius said with a smile.

"Sirius, I can't leave her. I can't leave Ginny. They brainwashed her. They took her from me. I have to save her." Harry pleaded.

"It's okay Harry. You will see her again. For now she must follow her path as it is your time to come home." Sirius said as he helped Harry to stand.

Harry felt as if he was floating. Sirius led him into the white light. As he passed through he heard he sounds of angels singing and children laughing. He found himself in fields of green as the light bleed away. Before him he saw a tall man of his height and build besides a red haired woman that radiated kindness and love.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry ventured as if he could not believe they were in front of him.

"Welcome home Harry." His mother greeted him as James and Lily Potter gathered Harry in an overdue embrace.

* * *

"Well I'll be, no one can keep you down, huh Dragon." Ginerva said as she attempted to embrace Draco. She fell right through him and on to Severus again.

"I really should have seen that coming." Ginny said as she shook her head.

"Yes you should have," Draco said with undisguised mirth in is voice. "To answer your question, the powers that be decided that you need a guide. Someone to warn you of pitfalls, some who you know you can trust. Who better than me?" Draco said with a smug grin.

Draco shot Greg a glare as Greg mumbled a few suggestions.

"Anyway, it would probably be best to keep Severus's identity a secret unless you want the entire contient thinking that you are a loon. Then there would be anarchy and so much for peace. I am guessing that you both want to maintain your relationship?" Draco asked as he looked at Severus and Ginny.

Severus and Ginny nodded as they looked into each others eyes.

"Excellent. Who would have figured Ginny Weasley would be the next Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco said with a smirk. "Anyway, I would hate to tell you how to run your marriage but seeing how I am already dead I will venture the risk. You two probably shouldn't be seen in public as a couple for at least six months to give the appearance that Ginny is grieving."

"Right, then we can take it from there." Ginny said. "Now about uniting the contienent, I have an idea." Ginny rose from the bed and walked over to a cherry wood desk. "Greg, I have a mission for you. I need you to deliver these invitation for me personally. Make sure that they realize that refusal is not an option." Ginny said as she walked over to Greg and handed him the invitations.

Greg looked down at the names on the invitations and muttered "You have to be kidding me!" as he rose from his seat and walked out the door. He popped his head back in and looked at Ginny. "I will have these invitations delievered by morning. I don't know what you are planning, but with this guest list it isn't a show I would miss for the world." Greg then withdrew his head and with a pop he was gone.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	14. The Round Table

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – The Round Table**

"Are you sure that you want to do this Ginerva?" Severus asked as he steadied her shoulders. They were about to enter the meeting that would decide the fate of the entire wizarding world of Europe and Ginny was doing her best not to vomit.

"I'm positive. It is the best way to assure peace." Ginny answered as she nodded.

"Then we best get in there. I do believe the animals are getting restless." Severus said as the guards held the doors to the conference room in the newly built Hogwarts open for her.

* * *

Rebuilding Hogwarts was one of the first projects that Ginny set to motion when the Dark conquered England. It was finished before the wars end, providing the women and children of England with safe refuge. As each country in Europe fell she set up similar systems in other schools. The children were the future and she was not going to let anything harm them anymore than the war was already disrupting their lives.

Now that the war was over, the school was still served as protection and housing for woman and children ages newborn to 18. Most importantly the school would serve as the base for the Counsel of Europe.

* * *

'Draco Malfoy' walked into the conference room followed by 'The Dark Queen' Ginerva Weasley-Snape. The former Death Eaters in the room stood at her arrival while the former Order members looked on in astonishment.

'Why are they showing Ginny this level of respect?' Hermione wondered.

The Order members tentively rose as Ginny was one of their agents in the war even if she did not have a high rank.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Ginny said as she approached the round table. "Today I offer you a proposition in which you would be in a position to exert influence on the wizarding world of Europe. I have called each of you here since I believe that you have the best interest of the wizarding community in your heart. My intention is to heal the scars that the war left on Europe by forming a counsel consisting of former Death Eaters and former Order members. If you decide to embark on this journey you will have to leave your allegiances behind. The war is over now is the time to rebuild." Ginny said as she looked at each member of the assembly in the eyes.

"And what would you have us do?" Remus Lupin asked. He knew Ginny as a student and as a friend. She guided the resistance and the trio through the war so he figured he would at least hear her out.

"You will be my cabinent as I now rule over the ministries of Europe. When issues come up between the ministries or when a new threat to peace rises we will meet to discuss the best options to handle the situations. This will not be an easy task, but it will be rewarding. I must ask for your vote now. Any who do not wish to commit themselves to this counsel is free to leave." Ginny said then she looked each one of them in the eyes.

"'Draco Malfoy'?" Ginny asked.

Severus looked up at Ginny with an unreadable expression. It was the first time anyone called him by that name. "I'm in." Severus replied.

"Gregory Goyle?" Ginny asked.

Greg looked Ginny in the eyes and said "Count me in."

"Percy Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"In." Percy replied with a smile.

"Remus Lupin?" Ginny asked as she looked at her old mentor.

Remus looked Ginny in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity reflected in them. "I'm in. Remus said.

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and new that only Ginny's command kept her, the other muggleborn, and the other Order members alive. She shot Ginny a hopeful look and said "I'm in."

Ginny smiled at Hermione in response. She knew how hard it had to be for the girl to be in the room with some of these people and was greatful that Hermione was willing to give the Counsel a chance.

"Bill Weasley?" Bill was peering at Percy with contempt. He knew that Percy had to be a Death Eater and for that he could not figure out how his sweet, innocent sister could involve the traitor in such an uptaking. Then again he couldn't quite understand how Ginny could rule Europe. He knew what the Headmaster's portait had told the Order. He knew that Dumbledore had set her up to play both sides against the middle so she could affect the outcome of the war. He was still angry with Dumbledore for putting her in such a position, but he knew that if Ginny was willing to involve the Order in the management of Europe that the Death Eaters could not have corrupted her completely. Bill smiled a his baby sister and said "I'm in."

Ginny smile in response and then waved her hand. Contracts appeared in front of the new counsel members. "These are your contracts that detail your involvement with the Counsel. I suggest that your read through the contract as well as the booklet of rules that accompanies the contract before you sign. If you chose not to sign the contract, then your memory of this meeting will be wiped. The war may be over, but this is still treacherous times. I cannot afford to have any information leak that may cause another outbreak after all I am sure that most former Death Eaters would kill the former Order members before they let them have a crack at presiding over Europe's issues."

The new members read the book of rules and the contract. They then signed the contract. After they were signed the contracts automatically rolled themselves up and placed themselves in front of Ginerva.

"Thank you for joining the team. I am sure you will not regret it. Now take the day to yourself. I am sure that you all have many issues that you would like to discuss, but we will begin tomorrow in our deliberations." Ginerva said. Then she stood up and the former Death Eaters stood up as such manners were ingrained into them from birth. The former Order members followed suit.

Ginerva left the room with Severus on her side. The new members were buzzing with activity, some snipping at each other and some postulating ideas. Ginerva and Severus entered Ginerva's private office where she placed the scolls on her desk as Severus gathered her in his arms.

"You know we are missing the fireworks." Severus said as he nipped her ear.

"They need to agrue themselves out before tomorrow. The spells from the contract protect them from killing each other so I am sure that we have nothing serious to worry about." Ginny said. "I for one am more interested in the fireworks happening in here."

Severus kissed Ginny soundly. "Yes they are quite fascinating. Maybe we should investigate this more." He said as he picked Ginny up in his arms to carry her to her connecting chambers for their victory celebration.

* * *

**I know this was on the short side, but I wanted to get the counsel founded. Don't worry the new one will be longer. With a lot more tension on part of the counsel members.**

**Review!**


	15. Deliberations

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Deliberations

Hermione woke up to the trill of a phoniex. She looked out of her window to find a golden red phoniex outside. She opened the window and let the phoniex in. The phoniex turned its head to peer at Ron's sleeping form and then flew to the door. Hermione walked to the door and followed the phoniex out of the room.

When the phoniex reached the kitchen it transformed into Ginny's human form. She looked at Hermione with sympathetic eyes. "Tell me that you knew the phoniex was me and would not just open your window to any animal in these times." Ginny said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock. Harry had never told Hermione and Ron about Ginny's other form, which was surprising as Ginny was one of Harry's favorite subjects. "Phoniexes are animals of light, not dark. Therefore I felt comfortable trusting one. Given that we don't really know whose side you were on I am beginning to second guess my decision." Hermione said as she sat opposite Ginny.

Ginny gave a half smile. "Understandable I suppose. I don't intend you or yours any harm Hermione. In fact, that is why I am here. I am guessing by the scene upstairs that you and Ron have finally admitted your love for one another."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "I fail to see how that is any of your concern."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Even with all you know from Dumbledore's portait and the help that I gave the Order, the Resistance, and Harry in their endeavors you still don't trust me?" Ginny shook her head. "I suppose I will have to earn it back in time, but for now I came to tell you something."

"And what may that be?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Simply that if you and Ron love each other, truly love one another, then you should get married post haste. It would be best if you did it soon, Hermione. True love should never wait, especially when later might be too late for happily ever after." Ginny said with a sad smile.

"Did you love him Ginny?" Hermione asked with an understanding smile.

"Love who?" Ginny asked.

"Harry of course. Why else would you warn me about happily ever after. Cirumstances robbed you and Harry of you chance. It is sweet that you would want to protect me and your brother from the same fate."

Ginny's eyes became glazed over. "Maybe you missed when Harry killed my husband?" Ginny shook her head. "Just follow your heart, and soon. There isn't enough time left to dottle."

With that Ginny transformed into a phoniex and flamed back to Prince Manor.

* * *

Severus looked up from the report he was reading on acts of agression against muggle borns when Ginny flamed in.

"Hello, my love" Severus said as he rose from his seat and walk toward Ginny. Ginny had to stop herself from stepping back. It was still weird for her that Severus was there in Draco's body.

Ginny smiled at Severus. "Good morning. Didn't you head to bed yet?" Ginny said as she looked Severus over. He was still in his attire from the day.

"No, I was waiting for you. Did you warn her of what is to come?" Severus asked as he walked Ginny to their chambers.

"I did the best I could without giving specifics. The rest is in her hands." Ginny said as she said as Severus closed their bedroom door.

Severus took Ginny in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Enough work for tonight. Lets get some rest." With that he took Ginny's hand and lead her towards the bed. Ginny brought Severus down with her then flipped them over so Ginny's head was resting of Severus's chest. His light breathing calmed her to sleep.

* * *

Monday morning came as the weekend closed and Ginny dreaded the meeting that she was to have with the counsel…it could only cause arguments and harsh feelings, but it had to be done for now.

An hour before the meeting began Ginny took a stoll through the school. Severus offered to escort her, but Ginny felt as the headmistress she make her rounds unaccompanied.

Ginny pondered handing the reigns of the school over to Hermione for she tough that she would make an excellent Headmistress, but Hermione was a muggle born and society was not ready for her yet. She knew that she would have to chose someone soon as ruling the contienent and running the school was just too much considering her pregnancy. Soon she would have a child to take care of an something would have to give. Since her child and the contienent had to be her top priorities she knew she would have to transfer control of the school to someone soon.

Ginny walked towards the shelter in the castle when she heard as scuffle. She turned her head to see one of the teachers, a pureblood death eater, hold a six year old girl by the neck. He was unbulking his belt. Ginny raised her hand and flung him to the opposite wall. The child slid down the wall that she was held up against, her tears coming in waves.

Ginny ran towards the little girl. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

The child looked at Ginny with fear in her eyes. "No one is going to harm you. You are safe."

Ginny looked up as she heard running from down the hall.

"What happened here?" Severus drawled as he looked at the death eater passed out on the floor in distain. Ginny blinked, 'that was so Draco' she thought.

Ginny waved her hand and bonds appeared on the Death Eaters wrists and ankles. "We will talk about that when we get to the office. For now lets get this little angel somewhere safe."

Ginny took the girl's hand and led her into the shelter. "Is your mother in the shelter?" Ginny asked the girl.

The girl shook her head.

"Where is your mother?" Ginny asked.

The little girl pointed up.

Ginny sighed. Life was never fair

* * *

Fifteen minutes after she got the girl settled. Ginny returned to her office where she peered at the agenda for the meeting. She added two more items and then looked out the window.

Behind her Draco paced as best a spirit could do. "The Death Eaters may have won the war, but you need to place restrictions on them. They cannot have free reign, especially not in a school." Draco said.

"Damn it! Don't you think I know that Draco! After what just happened. This is a school. Children should not have to fear for their lives here. Children should never have to fear for their lives. I need options, not just someone telling me what I already know." Ginny said.

Draco sighed. "The meeting is about to start. Maybe your counsel can present you with options after all that is what you formed it for isn't it." Draco drawled.

Ginny gave Draco a week smile. "I should get going then. Thanks for the advice." With that Ginny walked out of her office and to the meeting.

* * *

As Ginny walked towards the meeting room she heard voices raised.

"Really Percy, I am surprised a Death Eater like you even thought enough to congradulate her. Not that is any of your concern. You turned your back on your family a long time ago!" She heard Bill shout.

Ginny walked into the meeting room to see Percy and Bill glaring at each other from opposite sides of the round table.

"You have no idea how far I have gone to protect my family." Percy said in a deadly calm voice.

"Enough!" Ginny yelled. "The entire contienent is coming back from the brink of chaos. We cannot afford to be divided right now. We will talk of family matters later, in private." Then in a quite voice Ginny said "Congradulate who?"

Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously. "Me of course. Ron and I were married on Saturday."

Ginny smiled at Hermione. Her message on Friday night reached its mark. "Congradulations Hermione. Now on to business. Please sit."

As the counsel members sat Ginny passed around the agenda to the various counsel members. "I know that most of what we are going to discuss is hot button topics, but lets face it if we don't deliberate on these issues who will." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at the list.

_1. Voldermort's Campaign Promises_

_a) Werewolves_

_b) Muggleborns_

_c) Dark Arts_

_d) Death Eater Rights_

_2. Women and Children_

_3. Hogwarts_

"Where are you going with this Ginny?" Remus asked.

Ginny looked Remus dead in the eyes. "It is not where I am going with this Remus. It is where we are going with this. I formed the counsel for a reason. I value your opinions and I want you to present options to the issues at hand. Look I am not going to lie to you. Some of this stuff is really ugly; we need to work together to make this better for everyone."

Ginny then looked around the room and saw that she had the counsel's full attention. "Shall we being with the werewolves?" Ginny asked.

Remus looked at Ginny with questioning eyes. Ginny gave Remus an uncertain smile.

"One of Voldermorts promises in his campaign to gain allies was to grant werewolves equal rights. Not all werewolves are monsters like the one that attacked Remus and Bill. Some of them are upstanding citizens who want a better life. As such I am welcome to the idea of reinstating their rights, but I think that we need to make a few considerations for them also." Ginny said as she looked around the room.

Remus looked at Ginny wearily.

"What kind of concessions Ginny?" Bill asked.

"For one we need to ensure that there will not be employment discrimination based on their condition." Ginny said.

Remus looked at Ginny in surprise. This was not the avenue that he thought Ginny would take the matter. After all, politicians usually took the other route.

"We also need to make a ready supply of wolfsbane available to the afflicted. Then there is voting rights, marriage rights, equal pay. We have many laws to draft and I want options on what to put on those laws."

Ginny looked around the room. Many of the members looked uncomfortable at the amount of freedom that Ginny was proposing while Remus was beaming.

"Next order of business… Muggleborns. I am sure that you are aware of the recent attacks against muggleborns. We need to figure out how to protect them. On the same token, another of Voldermorts campaign promises was that pureblood lines would be protected. This would mean that relations between muggleborns and purebloods would be limited. Needless to say that if Voldermort had his way marriages and procreations between muggleborns and purebloods would not be allowed; obviously such laws would not be retroactive. I would like to hear your thoughts on this." Ginny said as she looked across the room.

Ginny could not help, but notice that Greg and Percy looked far too comfortable at the idea, while Hermione looked like she was Hera herself.

"Next of the campaign promises is the education and use of the Dark Arts. This is something that the Dark Order fought for." Ginny said.

"…" Greg opened his mouth to defend the Dark Arts, but Ginny silenced him by holding up her hand.

"Right now I am only going over the agenda. We will debate of them later. The last topic under this category is Death Eater rights. Both sides of the war fought for freedom. The fact of the matter is that the war is over. The atrocities commited in the name of freedom will not be allowed to happen anymore. Not on my watch. A dear friend of mine, my own person guardian angel you could say, gave me a piece of advice on the subject that I urge you all to consider. He said that the Death Eaters may have won the war, but we need to place restrictions on them. They cannot have free reign." Ginny said with a sad look in her eye.

Greg made to interupt again. Ginny continued. "That brings me to the next category - Women and Children. As you all know this war tore apart many families. The children were left without parents. Women and children are being abused by the former Death Eaters at every turn."

Greg moved to speak. "Yes Greg, I know that not all the Death Eaters are doing it. I know that there are scum all over the place that are taking advantage of them. The fact remains that today I was taking a stroll around the school when I saw a former Death Eater who applied for a teaching position at the school accost and attempt to rape a six year old girl. I stopped him of course. He is detained right now until I figure out what to do with him. I plan to make an example of him so others will think of his crime against that child and decide to abort use future plans. We must protect the women and children, whether they be purebloods or muggleborns. We cannot allow such acts against the innocent. I will not allow it."

Greg quited down and looked at Ginny. He could tell that she was serious. He also knew that he would follow her lead and personally make an example out of that Death Eater if she asked him to.

"Our topic, which we will discuss, is Hogwarts. Most importantly the selection of a new Headmaster or Headmistress. Shall we begin?"

With that Ginny sat in her seat and watched as the counsel tore the issues apart.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Law and Order

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**To all the reviewers: Thank you so much!

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Law and Order

It was a long grueling day for the counsel members as the new laws and restrictions were decided on. Werewolves gained their rights after years of prosecution while the muggleborns and the unwiting muggles faced a new injustice – the marriage law, which forbad purebloods from marrying and procreating with muggleborns and muggles. While the law was not retroactive it was still a blow to Hermione and to Ginny's sense of justice. And of course Hermione blamed Ginny for the law even coming up for debate. The only saving grace that Ginny saw was that more segregation was not added on law – much to Greg's chargrin. She only hoped that in the years to come enough peace could be established so the law could be oblivated.

The Dark Arts would be instituted as an elective at all educational facilities, with their own Owls and Newts for examinations. They would be considered a optional prerequiste for occupations such as Aurors, Potion Masters, and Unspeakables. The use of Dark Arts was determined to be for the sole purpose of benign reasons and any misuse of the Dark Arts would leave the user wishing that Askaban was an option. The use of unspeakables by any one other than the top aurors would be a charge for certain death. While Hermione did not approve of Dark Arts and was strictly against the implementations in schools she knew that it was a lost battle form the go and wisely stuck to the battle that she could win, which of course with the help of Ginny was the unforgivable curses.

A triumph for the previous order members came when the Death Eater's rights were discussed. Not only were Death Eaters subjected to the same rights as the the regular populace, but their crimes against women and children were to be evaluated using truth serum. If a Death Eater, or any individual, was accused of harming a woman or child the consequences would be dire. The punishment would be worse of the crime was committed against a magical person rather than a muggle, but it was still a victory.

The final topic of debate for the evening was Hogwarts – more specifically the new Headmaster or Headmistress. Hermione was automatically discounted simply because she was a muggle born. It was just another offense which Hermione held against Ginny as she refused to even consider the alternative and Hermione refuse to listen to her rationale. The real surprise came when Percy refused the position when Ginny offered it to him. He stated that he declined for personal reasons and favored Ginny with a small smile. Instead he suggested at the position should be used as a method to mend bridges between the two previously warring factions. In a move that shocked the entire congregation and caused a swell of pride in Ginny for her brother Percy nominated Remus as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Remus for his part was shocked, while Hermione looked fit to be tied. Due to his condition he was never able to hold a proper position, save his one year stint as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when Ginny was just a second year student and here he was the new Hogwarts Headmaster with very little strings attached. Infact the only strings attached seemed to be positive, at least for the general populace. The shelter in Hogwarts was to remain open, a new division for the school was to be opened for ages 3-10 for primary school for the children of the shelter and any other child who wished to attend, and finally character tests would have to be used to evaluate the entire staff so that the safety and well-being of the women and children under his care could be assured. It was an enormous responsibility, but Ginny knew he could handle it.

As the meeting adjourned Hermione noticed something **perculiar** about Ginny. Seeing this as a time to obtain her well deserved revenge, she jumped to action immediately.

"Ginny you are absolutely glowing!" Hermione said in false cheerfulness to Ginny. "You also seemed to have gained some extra weight dear."

Ginny stopped in her tracks and pivoted on her heel. "Excuse me?"

All the men in the room took to the sides to watch the encroaching fight. Remus just hoped that Hermione survived it.

"Really dear, I understand that losing your murderous husband was a bit of a set back, but you might want to lay off the comfort food." Hermione said with a slight sneer.

The men sucked in a breath. Severus put a hand on the small of Ginny's back and began to rub the area in small circles. "How dare you insult your Queen in such a manner!"

Greg moved to forcibly remove Hermione from the room, but Ginny stopped him with a raise of her hand. "No Greg, it's alright. Bill and Remus deserve answers and I suppose this twit can come along for the ride after her disgraceful stunt." Ginny turned her head towards the scowling Hermione. "Really, I expected more from you." Ginny then turned her attention to rest of the group. "Please sit back down."

The group followed her directive and Severus led Ginny to her seat. Bill could not help but take notice of the action. Instead of objecting he smiled to himself. It was nice to know that someone was taking care of his baby sister.

"Since Hermione as kind enough to publicly point out a few of my symptoms I might as well let those aren't already aware that I am pregnant." Ginny said as she released a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

There was silence for a minute before Bill calmly asked, "Is Draco the father?" Hermione wisely kept her tongue due to a look from Goyle that promised pain and Remus was gulping like a goldfish.

Ginny looked at Bill in surprise before she registered what he said, "What? No! Draco is not the father. My husband, Severus Snape, fathered this child. We found out about the conception just before the final battle." Ginny answered. 'Draco' squeezed Ginny's hand in support. Ginny gave him a greatful smile.

Bill shifted uncomfortablely. He knew that Severus was technically innocent of the murder of Dumbledore, but it did not sit well with him that her 36 year old Potions Teacher sought to deflower his innocent 16 year old sister and then leave her widowed with a child on the way. He looked at his sister and knew that he would be there with her for this – not even hellfire could keep him from her side. Then his gaze shifted to Percy who instead of being properly shocked as any good brother would be, he was instead studying Bill carefully as if judging whether or not he as good enough to be involved in Ginny and the baby's lives.

Hermione on the other hand exploded. "How could you do this to Harry! How could you disrespect his memory in this way with that abomination in your womb!"

Ginny rose form her feet along with 'Draco'. The looks in their eyes promised certain death. "How dare you!" Ginny said with a cold voice and hard eyes. Bill cringed. He never wanted to see his sister like this again.

"How dare I? You whore! Tell me where you having a good laugh in bed with your lover as Harry was risking his life for freedom! Is this how you repay his sacrifice?" Hermione shouted as she leaned over the table prepared to strike Ginny at any moment.

"Enough!" Bill roared. "Hermione sit down and shut your trap! You will not speak to my sister like that, Ever! In case you forgot your place you are only alive and in this counsel because of her mercy and from the look in her eyes I am sure that clemency is coming to a swift end. Harry may have fought bravely, but in the end he was a murderer who left my sister a widow at the age of 16! No matter what you think my sister loved Severus! Hell she loved him for years! I use to see the looks they would discretly give each other around headquarters and dismiss it as a flash of the light. Personally I don't care who or what he was, whether he be an angel or the most feared Death Eater. He was my sister's husband and he is dead! So stop disgracing him and my sister or she will be the least of your worries."

Hermione sat in her chair dejected. She looked around the room and gulped. Her outburst may have been the biggest mistake of her life.

Bill took a deep breath and then addressed 'Draco'. "'Draco' may I ask what is the relationship between you and my sister." Bill held up his hand before anyone could speak. "I realize that she has grown up, too fast in my opinion. This war robbed her on her childhood, just as it did to you I imagine. Over these past few meetings I could not help but notice the closeness that you and Ginny share. I was just wondering what your intentions toward Ginny are."

Ginny looked from Bill to Severus. Severus's face betrayed nothing, but in his eyes were flickers of respect and resolve. "I love Ginerva. I plan to be there for Ginny and the baby in the capacity of husband and father respectively. If she will have me that is." Severus replied with a small smile in Ginny's direction.

"I would like nothing better." Ginny replied. They sealed the tentative deal with a small chaste kiss. Percy and Greg remained impassive, this was nothing new to them and were glad that most of the cards were on the table. Remus and Hermione looked on in shock at the display. Bill broke the silence by clapping.

"Excellent. Now that this is settled perhaps it is time for a family meeting. Ginny, do you have anywhere that we can speak privately?" Bill asked with a large grin on his face.

Ginny smiled at her brother. "Of course, follow me. There is a private lounge that we can use as I am sure that Remus would like to explore his new office." Ginny said the last bit with a smile in Remus's direction.

Remus walked around the table and took Ginny's hands in his own. He laid a kiss on her forehead and said "Congradulations Ginny. You are going to make a wonderful mother."

Ginny smiled at Remus with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you Remus. I am sure you are going to make a fantastic Headmaster."

Remus thanked her as she let go of her hands. He stepped back to allow Bill to take his place.

Bill threaded Ginny's arms through his and began to walk out the door when he realized that no one was following him. He turned around and looked towards Percy and 'Draco'. "You are coming aren't you? After all you are family."

With that said the Bill, Ginny, Severus, and Percy left the room. Remus followed shortly after to explore his new office and the castle. Hermione set off to leave when a voice stopped her.

"And just where do you think that you are going?" Goyle said as he loomed over Hermione with a promise of pain shining in his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	17. The Meaning of Family

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Meaning of Family

Ginny escorted Severus, Bill, and Percy to a sitting room located down the hall from the counsel chambers. The room was adorned with hues of gold and green. Bill smiled at the symmetry of it all.

Ginny took her seat in a plush golden high back chair while Severus, Percy, and Bill sat around her.

"Since I called this impromptu family meeting, I suppose I should begin. Given the fact that you are even here Percy I assume that there is more than meets the eye about your falling out with the family and frankly I want my family whole again. I realize that things can't go back to the way they use to be. After all, time has pasted. We all grew up away from each other and in many instances grew apart. Fred is dead and George is nothing more than a shell without his other half. With all that said there is no reason that we can't pick up from here and piece our family back together. We are family and it is high time that we started acting like it." Bill intoned.

Percy and Ginny shared a look. Percy hoped for this day since his break with the family. He knew that he made the right choice, for the right reasons, but he couldn't help but hope that one day he would be welcomed back into the family with open arms. He already had that affection of his gem, Ginny, but that didn't stop him from wanting it all. Now it looked as if Bill was the ticket to getting it.

Ginny for her part knew that war tore her family apart. It was to be expected, she reflected, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Her mother's last words to her still haunted her '_Burn in hell, Ginny_'. Her mother had now idea what she had to endure, the pressure, the pain, losing Severus and Draco, even if it was just for a short amount of time, and most importantly the destruction of her family ties. She couldn't bear to hope that Bill would get his wish, but she would give him, give their family, a chance.

"And how do you suppose that you begin fixing this mess that we call a family?" Ginny asked as she looked at Bill emotionless. Severus knew that look; Ginny was an inch away from crying.

"We start here with us. We work on our relationship, and then we can take it to the rest of the family. I am not going to lie to you. They hold resentment towards the two of you and a lot of confusion towards you, Ginny. Gin you helped out both sides of the war. We know what Dumbledore's portrait has told us. We know it was necessary. We also know that you never betrayed either side to each other. We just don't know why." Bill said as he took Ginny's hand.

Bill turned to Percy and said "And you! What happened? Why did you leave the family and join the Death Eaters. Everyone said that you were a coward, but Ginny and I knew differently. We often talked about the fact that there had to be an alternative reason. You were always the level headed one in the family, the logic, the voice of reason, and you always had strength to endure anything. Then again I suppose that spending eighteen years as the twin's test subject would instill that in you. So why did you really chose this path?"

Severus cleared his throat. "What about you Bill? What have you been up to? Why did you decide to join the counsel? And why are you here now requesting an audience? You never tried to reach Percy before. You waited over a year to try to reach Ginny. I realize that the war held you back to a point, especially where Ginny was concerned, but why now?"

Bill looked Severus in the eye as he answered him. "Because at the end out of the day there is a whole in our hearts were Percy and Ginny lived and played. When the chips are down all that you have is your family, your ties, and yourself. Somewhere along the way we lost sight of that, we lost sight of them, and nothing has been right since."

Percy gave and imperceptible nod, which Ginny returned. Percy raised his wand to the door and silently cast silencing charms and impenetrable charms. "What is said in this room stays in this room." Ginny said.

Bill nodded. "Of course."

"It all comes down to fate and purpose, to love and loss, and to prophesy. The Chamber of Secrets changed everything; it set everything in motion…" Ginny began.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Remus walked into his office, which was decorated in Gryffindor colors. He smiled as he looked around the room; apparently Ginny was still a Gryffindor at heart. Ginny had cleared out the office of all her personal effects, but left one object on the mantle of the fireplace. It was a picture of Ginny, Sirius, and Remus taken three years before at Grimmauld Place. The picture Sirius had his arms around Remus and Ginny. The three of them were smiling at each other and the camera. It was the day that Remus and Sirius inducted Fred, George, and Ginny into the marauders. They never inducted Harry. Not only was Harry too busy with the pressure of the war, but he just didn't have the makings of a marauder. He was too serious, but he supposed that it was because of his upbringing and his current conditions. He remembered when Ginny and the twins achieved their aminagus forms – Ginny a phoenix, the twins' hyenas. He always thought it was ironic that Severus was the one that took the picture. Of course he scowled the entire time as he did it, but know Remus believed that he knew why Severus agreed to take picture – it was because of his affection for the littlest Weasley.

Remus was disrupted by his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in he called."

The guard appeared surprised to see alone him in his Queen's office. "I was looking for the queen to deal with a school matter." The guard said.

"Seeing as how she appointed me the new headmaster, I believe that school matters come into my authority. Now what is the issue mister?" Remus asked.

"Zambini, sir, the issue is an abusive teacher who decided to harass a small child. I was instructed to bring him here after the counsel meeting." The guard answered.

"Very well Mr. Zambini. I have heard all about this pathetic excuse for an educator. Bring him in here and I shall deal with him." Remus said.

Blaise Zambini nodded and led the prisoner in by his shackles. Remus stood stunned for a moment. This was one of the last people he would have ever expected.

Remus nodded to Zambini. Zambini took his leave and took his station outside the door. Remus looked to the prisoner in disgust. "Mr. Nott."

"Uncle Remus." Nott said with a sneer.

Remus looked over his daughter's son with an apathetic nature. Apparently the apple did not fall far from the tree where Theodore was concerned. Remus hoped that his nephew would turn out better than his sister did. While his sister was cruel to others during her Hogwart days, earning the title of Slytherin Princess, Theodore was quiet and reserved. It turns out all that hope was for not. When Remus looked at Theodore he saw nothing but a monster, a child abuser. There was no saving him.

"Today laws were enacted to deal with women and child abusers. These laws are retroactive as such you will be held accountable for your actions in regards to the child that hurt and any other women and children that you may have harmed." Remus said with steel to his voice.

Nott's faced remained impassive, but inside he was screaming in fear. He knew that he was done for.

"Additionally, your tenor here as an educator is terminated. I am most disappointed in you Theodore; I thought better of you. Mr. Zambini, if you could join us?" Remus asked.

Zambini walked into the room and stood at attention waiting for Remus's command.

"You are to take Mr. Nott to holding cell six." Remus said.

Zambini nodded and grabbed Nott roughly by the arm. He led Nott out of the room and into his holding cell.

Remus sat at his desk with his head in his hands. War tears apart families, but in his case where the family was nothing more than a bitter memory of lost hope, war destroyed it.

He left his office quickly to head down to the dungeons and make sure that his order was carried out. He entered the hall to find Ginerva, Severus, Bill, and Percy headed in the same directions.

"Hello Remus. Are you enjoying your new position?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I just handled my first responsibilities as headmaster." Remus answered carefully.

"Which was? You only just started. I would have figured that you would spend some time in your office to get acquainted with it, go for a tour of the school, the shelter, and meet the students and refugees."

"Theodore Nott, the teacher that you saw mishandling a student, he was brought to my new office after the meeting. So of course I dealt with him as the new laws describe and now that I am headed down the dungeons to make sure that my orders were carried out." Remus answered.

Ginny looked at Remus sadly. "I'm sorry Remus. I forgot that I instructed Blaise to bring him to the office after the meeting. That was not something you should have to deal with considering that he is your blood."

Remus smiled at Ginny. "It was my responsibility to do so, the responsibility that you entrusted in me to do this job properly. Blood or not I will not disappoint you." Remus said.

Ginny favored Remus with a small smile. "Well with that said 'Draco' and I are heading down to the dungeons to attend to Hermione. You are welcome to walk with us."

"Yes I suppose her out burst earlier must be dealt with." Remus said as they set off for the dungeons. Bill and Percy took their leave. Remus figure that it would be best if Hermione saw a friendly face instead of just executioners at what was sure to be her treason trial.

Remus joined Ginny and Severus when they reached the dungeon. First they checked to see that Nott was held as ordered, which he was. Remus couldn't help, but noticed certain bruises and cuts on his nephew that were not there before. He wondered who could have done it, but noticed that Ginny decided not to ask and Nott did not offer any information.

They then went to Hermione's cell; unlike Nott she was not harmed. She appeared to be intimidated by Goyle who was keeping watch over here.

Ginny walked to Goyle and whispered in his ear. "Guard duty is far below your station my friend. Why are you here?"

Goyle smiled at Ginny. "This was a special case. I decided to make an exception."

Ginny smiled back. "Very well, what I have planned for her is a bit unconventional, but necessary…" Ginny began.

"She committed treason Ginny. Surely she will have to pay the price of those acts." Goyle said.

"She will. Now please blindfold her so we can take her with us." Ginny said as Goyle went to open the cell.

Hermione backed up nervously. They were going to kill her. She looked at Remus imploringly, but he shook his head. Remus could not help her even if he wanted to.

Goyle whispered and incantation to bind Hermione in robes and another to blindfold her. Then he grabbed hold of her as she struggled against her.

Ginny took an old locket out of her pocket and touched her wand to it. Greg touched the locket as he held on to Hermione. They vanished before Remus's eyes.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	18. The Last Chance

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Sorry, that it took me about six months to update. Hope you can for give me.

* * *

Chapter 18 – The Last Chance

Hermione found herself bound and blindfolded. Unceremoniously she was thrown on the ground by an unknown force. If she had a moment of rational thought she would have know that a portkey had delivered her to the destination, instead she could only feel fear. The only thoughts running through her mind was of the strong possibility of never seeing Ron again, of never building a family with him, of never seeing what this world would become after this recent civil war.

She knew she blew it. She knew Ginny had given her a real chance to make a difference. Her mouth ran away from her as her grief finally set in and Ginny happened to be the unlucky recipient of that venom. Unfortunately, for Hermione, Ginny just happened to be the Queen.

Another thing Hermione tried to wrap her head around. How in the world did little Ginny Weasley of all people become Queen? It seemed just out of left field, as did Ginny's marriage to that death eater who killed Professor Dumbledore – Severus Snape. She was supposed to be in love with Harry, but she married him? At first Hermione thought, he placed her under the Imperious Curse. To hear Ginny talk about him it was obviously not the case. Of course, it did not take Ginny long to get over her husband's demise, just like it did not take her long to get over Harry's – considering her very obvious affair with Draco Malfoy. Really, is this how Ginny dealt with Harry's betrayal – by bedding every one of his enemies?

She should not have publicly embarrassed Ginny about the pregnancy, but she was 16 years old, a Queen, a widow, and more than just slightly showing in her pregnancy. Under any other circumstances, she would have been happy for Ginny – if it had been Harry's baby or even Dean's.

Hermione shuttered as she thought about Dean because thoughts about Dean led to thoughts about Dean's death, which was a testament to how much he really loved Ginny. He knew. The bastard knew that she was playing both sides, but he said nothing. He did not even care. All he cared about was that she survived the damn war and she did but at what cost? Hell, if Hermione was going to die she may as well give Ginny a reason to kill her. At least Dean would have been good for something in the end. He would make that bitch pay.

* * *

Ginny was not sure what she should do. Hermione had been her friend for years. She tried to be understanding, to look the other way, but Hermione only became more obstinate. She knew that she would have to make an example out of Hermione, but the question was what kind of example she wanted to send.

Ginny looked over the green lawn of the meadow that the portkey landed them in to find Greg lounging by a tall oak tree observing the surroundings to determine if any security precautions needed to be taken. She knew that she could not order Greg to kill Hermione for her. He would do it for her, but it would tear apart his soul in the process. Greg had been the forerunning advocate in the women's agenda that passed. He had seen death eaters abuse women and children and it sickened him to the core. He had taken great pleasure by using vigilante justice to defend those who were unable to defend themselves. Vigilante justice was the only form that existed during the war and was a reason that the bill was so important, to not only the women and children, but to Greg.

Out of the corner of Ginny's eye, she noticed a tall young man, an Adonis, with a smirk on his face. Draco saw this as Granger's day of reckoning and he intended to milk it for all it was worth.

Draco initiated eye contact with Ginny as he stalked toward her with the grace only an angel could possess. "You should kill her. Make her an example. Her actions need to be answered and the best way to do it is through her" Draco said as he took Ginny by the shoulders.

Ginny turned in Draco's arms and shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean – No? She committed treason with her words. You are the Queen…" Draco proclaimed only for Ginny to interrupt him.

"That is why I need to lead by example. Do I really want to create a society where people will be killed for any infraction or do what I want there to be limits and justice. She was my friend. That has to count for something." Ginny implored.

"Some friend considering the way she treated you. Was she even grateful for the fair warning you gave her to marry the Weasel King?" at this Ginny shot him a glare, "Sorry Ron Weasley before that law was passed? Was she grateful that you ensured her a seat on the counsel so she would have some influence on the society that is still developing after the war? No she wasn't! I will tell you why – unlike Severus, Greg, Percy, Bill, me and hell even Dean Thomas. She was only your friend when it was connivent. Dammit Gin… take a good hard look at her. Let her words actually sink in instead of bouncing off your back. She was Potter's friend, she was Weas… Ron's friend, but she was not yours, not really, not when it counted. Draco lamented.

"I know." Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes, "But I still won't kill her."

"Why not? For the sake of a brother that wants nothing to do with you?" Draco sneered at the thought of his friend being so soft after all she had endured.

"No. For the future, not her's , but the future we are trying to build." Ginny said with resolve.

Draco looked Ginny in the eyes. 'This is her last chance.' Draco said with his eyes. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Let's get to it then, but for the record this is a bad idea."

"For all our sakes I hope you are wrong." Ginny said as she left Draco's arms and motioned for Greg to join them.

* * *

This was the part he was dreading. Greg walked toward Ginny knowing he would do whatever she asked of him. He knew the mudblood had to answer for her crimes. He jus hoped that he would not have to be the one to do it.

"Please remover her blindfold, Greg." Ginny asked as she looked at him with a strength he never knew she could muster under the circumstances.

Greg walked briskly to Hermione. 'Best to get this over with' he thought.

* * *

Hermione felt the blindfold leave her head as well as several charms leaving her person. She could finally see and hear again. She no longer felt a restriction as well as a large amount of pressure holding her in place. As her vision cleared, Hermione saw Goyle in front of her. In her peripheral vision, she saw Ginny off to the side. It wasn't until Hermione heard her voice that she knew her life was over.

"Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley, you stand accused of treason against the Queen of Europe. You stand accused of misconduct as an advisor to the Wizarding Council. How do you plead?" Ginerva stated in her role as judge.

"He begged for his life in the end. Did you know that Ginny?" Hermione stated in an eerily calm voice.

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked while trying to envision where Herimone was going with this line of reasoning.

"Dean of course, or have you forgotten him already." Hermione taunted with a feral grin and a manic gleam in her eyes. "He knew what you were up to and the funny thing was he didn't care. Hell, he just wanted to join you! Do you know what we did to him when we found that Dark Mark on his forearm?"

As the words flooded Ginny's ears the images of Dean's mutilated body flashed before her. How could they? He was their friend for five years. For them to desecrate his body was sacrilege, she was right not to kill Hermione. The trio deserved a fate worse than death.

"You are found guilty of the charges." Ginny proclaimed as she raised her wand at Hermione. "Oblivate." As she cast the spell she concentrated on only removing the memories of Hermione's life after the war while preserving the memories of Ron, their wedding, and their marriage. It was her last gift to a friend who left her long ago.

Unfortunately, Hermione reacted to the verdict with a spell of her own. She used a wound to draw blood and bound her soul to the demons in exchange for sliding the scales in the way things should have been – at least in Hermione's opinion.

As the demons rose in pits of hellfire to consume Hermione – who in that split second had no recollection of why the demons were taking her to hell, Ginny's conscious tore from her body. She freefell into nothing until she felt a hand grab hold of her.

Suddenly she heard Albus's voice reaching her from beyond. "This is the way things could have gone my dear child. Chose wisely on your path to come for the choice is yours. If you want your life back you will have to fight your way back to Severus. Until then play your part for survival. Good luck Ginerva."

The hand released her and Ginny fell again until the sensation finally stopped and Ginerva was weighed down by a reality that was not her own.

She opened her eyes to find emerald eyes peering back at her. She almost screamed in terror until she heard Albus's voice in her head telling her to "choose wisely."

* * *

Note 1: Please don't hate me. This will not be a Harry/Ginny story. She will only play the part until she can get back to her own reality. Basically in the next few chapters we will see how life could have gone for our favorite characters had Harry and Ginny never broken up.

Note 2: This story is two-thirds of the way finished. I am considering writing a Ginny/ Greg Goyle story afterwards. I would like some feedback from the readers to determine of this is a good idea.

Note 3: Thank you for waiting and I apologize for the long wait.


End file.
